Behind Closed Doors
by Xaphrin
Summary: (AU) Raven's friends think that the best way for her to celebrate her birthday is to hire her the best escort they can find to service all of Raven's needs. But things become infinitely more complicated when her escort (Garfield Logan) starts to fall for her, and the other escorts at the agency start to notice. For them love is just a commodity that can be bought and sold... right?
1. Chapter One

**Behind Closed Doors**  
_Escort AU_

)O(

Raven's stomach felt surprisingly tight as she looked at Karen, Kori, and Tara, trying to decipher their giddy, excited grins at the sound of the doorbell ringing through their house. Something about their giddy smiles and practically _vibrating _bodies made her nervous. They weren't _unhappy_ girls by any stretch of the imagination, but they weren't also this blatantly excited about _anything_ either.

Raven pulled the edge of the tattered afghan around her shoulders and looked up from her chemistry book, pushing her glasses up on her nose as she reached for her lukewarm tea on the table. "Is there something I should be aware of, girls?"

Karen practically squealed. "We got you a birthday gift!"

Raven rolled her eyes, hoping that there was an endless supply of pizza or a tutor behind the door. "Is it a chemistry tutor? Because if I don't study I'm going to fail tomorrow's test."

"To hell with the chemistry test!" Kori rolled her eyes and mumbled something rude under her breath. "It's your birthday, Raven! You should go out, have fun..."

"Pop your cherry," Tara finished with a smirk, crossing her arms over her chest with a nod.

Raven's cheeks flames red and she glared. "What has or has _not_ been done with my body is none of your concern." She slammed her book closed and looked up into their faces, ignoring the sound of the doorbell ringing yet again. "I am going to my room to study and there's nothing you can-"

Karen simply opened the door and stepped to the side, allowing the tall, lithe man to fill the doorway. Raven's words fell off of her tongue and into oblivion as she just stood at the bottom of the stairs and stared blankly into the brightest, greenest eyes she had ever seen. Her heart jumped from her chest to her throat, and then fell directly into the pit of her stomach where it burned like hot, smoldering embers.

_What in the world..._

"Um, hey." The stranger raised one hand in greeting and pushed at his hair, the sight of his toned muscles rippling under the black t-shirt like a whisper of sin. "I'm here for Raven."

"That's the birthday girl... Garfield, was it?"

Karen motioned to Raven, who now felt positively ridiculous in her oversized college sweatshirt and leggings with holes in the knees. She pushed at her hair and hugged her chemistry book tightly against her chest in the hope it might shield her from his inquisitive stare.

"Right." He nodded with a smile. "Garfield Logan." He practically _sauntered_ into the foyer, his hips having a delicious sway to them, and hung his jacket up on the coat rack politely. "Would you like it if we went out, or stayed in… or…" His eyes flicked over to hers and he smiled sweetly. "Or is there somewhere you had in mind?"

Tara, Karen, and Kori just giggled like a pack of little hyenas before grabbing their coats and heading for the door. "Oh, well, we're going out for the night… so you have the whole place to yourself... try not to stay up too late."

Raven's eyes narrowed, and she pushed her glasses back up her nose, fidgeting with the loose braid at her neck. "I… I don't understand. Guys… _guys!_" She reached out for them, watching as they picked up their purses and walked out the door without another word, leaving Raven alone with the strange (albeit _handsome_) man.

He bit back a laugh and looked up at her on the step, shoving his hands in his pockets. "You had no idea that they did this to you… did you?"

"I… no. I don't even know… who you are." Raven hugged her chemistry book tighter to her chest.

"Well… I'm yours for the night. We can figure that out slowly or quickly." His smile held promises that Raven had never even thought of, and something below her stomach clenched hotly as she took another step back.

"Are you a… a… _hooker_?"

He snorted and held a hand over his mouth. "Um, I prefer the term 'escort', but… _yes_. Your friends bought me for the night for you. So, whatever you want to do… I'm willing to do it for you."

Raven balked. "I… I _can't_. I've never… not even with…" Her cheeks flushed and she took another step back, but he stayed politely at the bottom of the stairs, never chasing her.

"I don't have to stay here, Raven," he said calmly, a thin, sly smile playing across his lips. "If you want me to leave, I can. But… your friends did pay a lot of money for me. And I wouldn't want that money to go to waste."

Raven balked. "H-how much?"

"Well… I'm the best escort from the best agency in the state." He crossed his arms over his chest, muscles rippling again with silent promise. "I'm not cheap."

She blushed. "I don't even know… what… what do I _do_ with you?"

He laughed, the sound soft and musical in the silence between them. "Well… you can do whatever you want with me. I'm _trained_ in a variety of games and play, so if there's something that strikes your fancy… I bet I'm equipped to play it out for you."

His eyes were teasing, and something about the sight of them made Raven blush even darker. It was like he was simply _playful_, wanting to tease and excite her with every word or movement. Her eyes shot down the length of his body before looking back up into his eyes.

"I haven't-"

"I know. You already mentioned that." He shrugged. "We don't have to do that if you don't want to." His eyes softened, and he stepped onto the lowest step of the staircase, still looking up into her eyes. "I can see you're nervous. That's okay. We can take things slow." He slid his hand up the banister and took another step closer to her. "Can I come up, Raven?"

Against her better judgment, Raven gave a slow, careful nod. "O-okay." She turned around and began walking up the stairs, feeling him follow close behind her. Panic bubbled up into her throat and she shifted uncomfortably. She had an _escort_ for the night.

_An escort_.

What in the world was she going to do with him? She understood the mechanics of what _could_ happen, but she didn't know how to even fathom letting it happen.

Raven approached her bedroom door and opened it with shaking hands, letting him inside her room. He looked around it with a careful eye, admiring the framed posters of art and the wall of books stacked neatly in their shelves.

"It's a nice room." He smiled softly and looked back at her. "I take it you like to read then?"

"A lot." Raven closed the door, feeling as if there was an air of finality about it.

"Any favorites?"

"A few."

"Like what?"

Raven shuffled for a moment, trying to ease the tightness in her stomach. "Is this… is this conversation normal?"

He looked surprised for a moment before laughing, shoving his hands in his pockets. "No, not really. Most of my clients are usually half naked by the time I get to their door, but you're… a special case. I'm just trying to make small talk. If you don't want to, I can stop."

"No… no, I appreciate it." Raven set her chemistry book down on her desk with a frown, eyes shooting up to look into his face. "I don't suppose you can help me study for a chemistry test."

He laughed, the sound easy and joyful. "I was actually not terrible at chemistry when I was in college. Let me see the book and I'll try to help you out."

"Are you serious?"

"Best escort in the state, remember?" He plucked the book off of her desk with a smile, moving easily into her space. "I'm not just a pretty face, Raven. There's a little bit of brains behind this oh-so handsome exterior."

Raven could smell the heady scent of his cologne mixing with his own, unique musk, and it made her mouth water. All it would take was a word, and she could be on her back enjoying everything he had to offer. That sinful mouth, those strong arms, and whatever he was hiding underneath those designer jeans. It was _all_ hers for the night.

"Tell you what."

His voice brought her attention back up to his face, and he smiled as he paged through the textbook.

"I'll quiz you on the study questions, and if you get a 90% or higher… I'll reward you with something special." His smile transformed into a sinful smirk.

"And if I don't get a 90…?"

"We'll turn on the TV and watch reruns of _How I Met Your Mother_ while eating popcorn and snuggling."

Neither of those options sounded awful. How in the world could she lose?

"Okay." She nodded slowly. "I'm on chapter ten."

"Alright." He opened the book and paged through it with a smirk. "Question one..."

Raven spent the next hour being quizzed and teased, his smile practically blinding in the thin light of the room. He made silly, off-handed comments and jovial remarks, easing her nerves with every word. Slowly, as the night wore on, the space between them disintegrated, and Raven found herself chewing on her lip and staring into his eyes as she fumbled through the last few questions.

"So… how did I do?"

"Hmm… well… it was close…" Garfield tapped his fingers over the questions in her book, mentally adding up her score. "It was a 90.5… you just barely scraped by, Raven." He snapped the book closed and leaned easily into her space, his smile teasing. "But, a promise is a promise. You passed with a 90 or above…" His hand moved up her thigh, slipping a finger into one of the thin holes in her leggings and stroking her skin. "What would you like for your reward?"

Raven blushed, and her hand tightened in her sweatshirt, eyes wide. "I… I don't know."

"Really?" He moved his hand even further north, pressing against her heat. "I have a few ideas that don't sound… completely awful." He pressed his lips to her ear and nipped at the lobe. "Why don't I show you some more of my very talented skills, Raven? I think you deserve it. You did very, very well with your studies." His hands slid up her hips and tangled in the waistband of her leggings. "What do you say?"

She pressed her lips together, eyes wide, and gave a slow, cautious nod. "Okay."

He smiled and pulled her leggings down with her underwear, moving deliberately slow in order to draw out the sensation. Raven whimpered under the feeling of soft, worn cotton sliding down the length of her legs, leaving her exposed to the cool, night air. She groaned and tilted her head back with soft, heavy pants escaping her lips.

"Do you want to keep the sweater on?" He kissed the inside of her knee and looked up at her, eyes clouded and dark as he nipped at her skin. "I want you to be comfortable."

Raven shook her head and slowly pulled off her sweater and t-shirt, leaving her boring, cotton bra on as if it were the only barrier left between them. Garfield smiled and leaned over her, his eyes looking into her own with a bright smile. They locked eyes for a moment, and Raven could have sworn that her heart disappeared into nothingness, before suddenly reappearing in the pit of her stomach. She groaned as his lips moved over the column of her neck before kissing up her jaw and onto her lips, drugging her with kisses that threatened to break her very soul. He moved his mouth against her own, nudging her lips open and pressing his tongue inside.

Raven groaned, her head tilting back against the white-hot heat racing through her veins. Everything felt as though it were breaking apart under his fingertips, and she couldn't find a reason to try and keep it together. No, it was much easier to just give into this burn. Much easier to just let him set her ablaze.

His fingers ran up and down her core, teasing her with soft, feather-light touches. Raven knew she was wet, undoubtedly making a mess of herself and her bed, but it didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was the aching need inside her being filled with _something intangible_. That glorious feeling of his hands stroking her.

"How do you want it, Raven?" He licked up her pulse and nipped at the skin. "I can make you come with my fingers… or my mouth… or both."

She shivered at that option as his finger swirled around her clit.

"I think both." He bit on her neck and she moaned again, barely hearing him whisper, "I think you've been good enough to have two orgasms tonight… maybe more. We'll see how you're feeling after the second."

Raven couldn't find the words to respond as his fingers slid inside her body and began a slow, easy pace in and out of her, carefully stroking that heavenly rough patch of skin. She groaned and her eyes closed as he continued to tease her, alternating his fingers between teasing her core and stimulating her clit. It felt as if the entire world was wrapping around her, sensations and sounds and smells becoming a million times more vibrant as he continued to tease and test her. It was like he knew her body and could play it like a finely tuned violin.

Her hands tightened in the sheets next to her, tilting her head to the side and he kissed and licked at her neck. Bites and nips mingled together as electricity began to race over her skin. She was _so close_. It had never felt like this when she did it to herself, but having him touch her without wild abandon… it was gloriously sinful.

Her body began to tighten, and her throat let out a sound not entirely human.

"Come, Raven. I want to see that gorgeous face you make when you orgasm. I want to see it…" He quickened his pace and bit on her lips, guiding his other hand down over her clit and rubbing quickly. "I want to see it."

It was just too much, and Raven felt her body begin to jerk and twitch, her voice screaming out a random variety of words as the walls came crashing down around her. Lights flashed and the world disappeared before slamming back into her lungs with the harsh push of reality.

She had been finger-fucked better than she did herself.

And it was wonderful.

Raven's head fell back against her pillows as Garfield moved his mouth between her legs without waiting to come down from her high. He slid his tongue over her, tasting her as if she were a very sweet delicacy, and he smiled up at her.

"You taste amazing." He licked her again before nipping at the inside of her thigh. "I'm going to enjoy this more than normal."

Without waiting for her response, and her muscles still shivering under his touch, he pressed his lips against her core and began teasing her and worshiping her core with slow, careful licks. Every touch was purposeful and planned, and he knew _exactly_ what he was doing to her. Gasping out his name between clenched teeth, her fingers twitched in the covers and she groaned as his tongue circled her clit again.

"That… that feels so good."

"This is the first time anyone has gone down on you?" He flicked her clit with his tongue and Raven reveled in the deep moan that seemed to curl up from her toes. "You're so wonderfully responsive, Raven. I think it's a shame you've never gotten to experience this before." He sealed his mouth over her clit and sucked until she bucked her hips against him, curses escaping from between her clenched teeth.

"Although I will say, I'm happy I'm the one who gets to tease you like this…" He slid his tongue inside her, swirling it around her and continuing to fuck her with his mouth and fingers alone. Raven cried out again, and she pulled at the sheets with desperation running through her veins. Her body was just barely coming down from her first orgasm, and he was already building up another one inside her as if it was nothing to be concerned with.

"You can grab my hair if you want." He pulled back and licked his lips, trying to keep the taste of her inside his mouth. "If it makes it easier for you, or you want me to do something, you can just tug on my hair." He kissed the inside of her thigh before licking up her juices again. "I'll get the message, promise." With those words of advice, he pressed his mouth back to her core and continued his careful exploration of her body, his fingers teasing her wherever his tongue had left.

Nervously, Raven's hands traveled down and tangled in his hair, wrapping the silky, golden strands between her fingers. Something inside her was being wound taut again, like a guitar string that was too tight. The world on the outsides of her vision blackened, and all she could see was the head between her thighs, the fingers stroking her hips with innocent touches and teasing prodding. But it was all too much, all over again. Her body was practically drowning in the endless orgasm he was offering her, and her muscles contracted under the assault of his tongue, her voice hoarse and passionate as she bucked her hips under him.

With another curse, her body let go again, and he greedily lapped her up, drawing out her sensations over and over again until everything was a haze of white. Raven purred against him as his fingers and mouth continued to move over her, letting her down softly from the eruption inside her soul.

Garfield picked up his head and rested it on her thigh with a content expression. A moment of silence spread between them, and he licked his lips with another small, teasing smile. Nipping at her thigh, he spread her legs wider and chuckled.

"_Again_."

)O(

When Raven woke up the next morning, she was alone in her bed, her body impossibly (but deliciously) sore. She lay there for a moment, wallowing in the sweet, sinful memories of his mouth buried into her core, letting one orgasm run into the next until she was nothing but a mess of emotions at the end of the night. Whatever her friends paid for him, it was well worth every single penny.

She rolled over on her side and smelled the faint scent of his Armani cologne clinging to her pillow, a small smile playing on her lips. Next to her, on the nightstand, was a note written in messy, uneven scrawl.

_Had a blast last night, Raven. I'm glad I was able to help you study. Here's my personal cell… next tutoring session is on the house.  
\- Gar_

Well, well…

)O(

_I almost titled this "Because Xaphrin is a Piece of Trash"  
So, this is a request that I received on Tumblr that got ENTIRELY out of my hands and has since consumed my free writing time (for which I am gratefully sad). It's kinda got a cohesive plot, but I thought I would share it with you on FFnet too._

_So here, have some of this nonsense, more to follow soon.  
And thanks for putting up with me, you're awesome. _


	2. Chapter Two

**Behind Closed Doors  
**Chapter Two

)O(

"And NaCl?"

"Sodium chloride."

"Which is more commonly known as…"

"Table salt." Raven's head fell over the edge of her bed, staring at the sight of Garfield Logan standing in nothing but his socks and boxer-briefs, her chemistry book balanced in one hand as he continued to smile that coy, lopsided smile at her. That smile should be against the law.

He chuckled and gave an agreeing nod, his own eyes bright. "That's right."

"Well…" She rolled over onto her stomach and balanced her head in her hands, chewing on her lower lip. "Off with the socks."

He raised his eyebrows, as if surprised by her request. "The _socks_? Really?"

Raven blushed, and felt the bold words bubble out of her throat before she could stop them. "Sure. I'm saving the best for last." She sniffed indignantly and picked at her bedspread, avoiding his curious stare. "Besides, I can't afford to get distracted on the last question."

"I guess I can't argue with that." Laughing, he bent down and pulled off his socks, leaving him barefoot in front of her. He turned the page of her book and tapped his fingers over his lips, scanning the page for another question.

Raven took the opportunity to admire him for the hundredth time that night, finding herself completely entranced by the curves and planes of his body, the firm, lithe muscle rippling under his skin, along with the bright green of his mirthful eyes. He looked positively playful, as if he was having more fun with this than she was, and he actually enjoyed getting naked in front of her. She liked that thought, even though it was just a facade - after all he was supposed to make women fall in love with him, that was his job.

She fidgeted with her hair for a moment, pushing her glasses up on her nose with a smirk. It might seem lewd and uncouth to anyone who was looking on her from the outside, but there was something to be said about losing her virginity to a man like… well, like _this. _And if she was going to lose her first time to anyone, she might as well have fun doing it.

"Gold."

Color flushed her cheeks and she looked up into his eyes. "What was that again?"

"Gold." He snapped the book shut and placed it on the desk behind him before hooking his thumbs into his boxer-briefs, sliding them down _just_ a little. His eyes darkened and he stared into her face, still smiling like a predator. "Atomic symbol and number for gold." He slid his thumbs down further, and Raven stared in fascination at the neatly-trimmed, golden hairline peeking over the top of his waistband.

"S-seventy nine." She stumbled over her words, as if she couldn't quite get a hold on the English language just yet. Her heart was pounding in her ears, and a delightful, warm fire was starting to burn just below her belly button. She licked her lips slowly, and finished the rest of his question. "A-U, short for aurilium."

"Very good, Raven. One hundred percent."

"I have a good tutor."

He chuckled low in his throat, and slid his underwear down the length of his legs, leaving him naked in front of her, wearing nothing more than a smile that spoke of shadowed secrets whispered between silk sheets. "Is that so? I can think of a few other things I might be willing to tutor you in."

Raven practically fainted as he strode up to her, crossing his arms over his chest as she sat up and looked into his face. She was desperately trying not to embarrass herself by admiring the full beauty that was his form, but she doubted that her restraint would hold for long. Everything she had _thought_ had been hidden by those designer jeans had far surpassed her innocent and sheltered expectations.

Biting back her reservations, she swallowed hard and tentatively reached out to touch him, entranced with his body. Her fingertips trailed over his chest, running her nails up and down his sternum with patient, exploring strokes. He just stood there and smiled, letting her hands glide over him in all the ways she had only imagined during their last encounter. He didn't guide her hand to his throbbing erection, or reach out and try to scramble greedily for her body or her breasts, he simply let her guide herself over him, waiting for the directions from her lips.

Raven pushed herself up on her knees and leaned up to kiss him, which he accepted with another smile and a chuckle. His hands buried in her hair and he tilted his head just slightly to the side, drinking from her as if he was drinking from her soul. His tongue slid against her lips, begging for entrance to her mouth, and his breath curled over his skin as he drug air in short, hot gasps. Every sensation seemed amplified a hundred times under the pressure of him against her.

Her heart pounding in her ears, she rose her hands to his soft, gold locks and curled her fingers between the silken strands, a purr vibrating in the back of her throat. He smiled against her lips and pulled back a hair's breadth, giving her just barely enough space to breathe.

"Purring are we?"

Raven's cheeks flushed, her eyes entranced with the moist redness of his lips.

He nipped at her lower lip and smiled again. "It's cute."

Raven had been called a lot of things in her life - weird, reserved, strange, prudish, creepy - but "cute" was never one of them. Surprisingly, she found she kind of liked it. Her blush darkened, and she pulled his lips back to her own in a desperate attempt to hide her embarrassment from him. Garfield just chucked between her kisses, and continued to kiss her as if she was the last woman on earth. Raven certainly didn't mind the attention at all, it was nice to feel desirable for once. His hands moved down to her hips, biting into the flesh possessively, and pulling her even closer to him, so that Raven could feel the heady rhythm of his heart pumping beneath his chest.

Her eyes fluttered open and she pulled back, looking into his endless eyes. "Your heart is pounding."

He looked surprised for a moment, as if he wasn't expecting her to feel that, and immediately covered his shock up with that smooth, signature, lopsided smile that made Raven sigh. He met her heated stare with one of his own, his fingers snaking under the hem of her oversized sweater and stroking the skin along her sides. "Well… you have a tendency to do that to me, Rae."

Raven blushed at the nickname, and her fingers continued to tease the hair at the back of his neck, curling it around her fingers as they stared at each other. Every nerve inside her was singing with pleasure, vibrating under his touch, and her heart was practically pounding out of her chest at his closeness. It felt wonderful, having all of these sensations drawn out around her, even though she knew that he was simply doing his job. He was trained to create the illusions of these feelings in others, and even though they might have felt false or fake, it felt real enough to her. She leaned forward and captured his lips in another kiss, letting his fingers trail up her spine, taking her sweater with them.

Garfield broke the kiss just enough to pull the sweater up over her body, leaving her in nothing but her bra and leggings. It felt like the last time they had seen each other, and he had teased her over and over, feasting on her body until she shattered under his touch. Her heart skipped a beat at the thought of being nothing more than a puddle of ragged emotions under his hands. He kissed up her neck, give playful, teasing nips to her pale skin.

"You _taste_ excited." He drug his tongue up her pulse, and Raven writhed under him, her nails clawing down his back, and leaving evidence of her desire in their wake. Garfield just chuckled into her skin and kissed up to her ear. "You're even more responsive than last time, Raven."

She whimpered, and her head fell back against her shoulders as her back arched under his touch. He laughed and ran his fingertips down her back and then up again in slow, careful movements, trying to draw out the sensation for a long as he could before he lay her down against her comforter. He pushed her hair out of her way before removing her bra, and depositing it somewhere she couldn't reach it.

He crawled over her on the bed, his hands tracing up and down the curves of her body, teasing the more subtly erogenous zones of her skin rather than just ravishing her haphazardly. There was question that he knew a woman's body well, and he quickly distinguished all of her tells, deciphering what Raven liked the best and what he could do to make her squirm beneath him. It was almost as if he was playing chess with her body, knowing exactly where and when to make his move, planning in advance for moves further along in their game.

Garfield whispered something unintelligible into her neck, and hooked his fingers into her leggings. His impossibly long eyelashes grazed her skin for a moment, sending another wave of shivers down her spine, before he pulled away with a soft, understanding smile. "Are you sure this is something you want, Raven?" His grip tightened in the elastic, and he kissed each of her cheeks innocently. "You can tell me 'no' if you want. I am at your disposal…"

Raven swallowed hard and gave an accepting nod in agreement, there might have been a flicker of doubt inside her, but with him she was more willing to experience unbridled passion than fear. She shook her head and brought her hands up to his shoulders, grazing her fingernails over his skin. "No, I… I want this to happen."

He smiled and leaned down to kiss her, taking in the essence of her soul with every brush of his lips, and Raven let herself drown in him. There were promises and secrets hidden beneath his whispers and his touches, and she wanted to experience everything he could offer. And so, she let herself fall into his embrace. This was her moment with him, and a moment for herself and her own pleasure.

His fingers found her core and pressed against her, teasing her flesh with soft, sweet strokes until she was gasping under her touches, her back arching as she pleaded with him to take her over and over again. But he didn't cave against her just yet, no that was far too easy. He pushed another finger inside her, curling his fingertips against nerves that made her limbs shake and lights flash behind her eyes.

"You're holding back…" He purred against her skin, his tongue curling around her nipple before pulling back to look into her face. His lips curled up into a playful smile, and he leaned down and kissed her with endless conviction before letting her mouth go. "You're holding yourself back from letting go."

"I… I… don't want to come yet." Raven's hands were gripping the sheets so tight that she threatened to rip them into shreds. "I want… I want to hold on."

He laughed and added a third finger to her core, his thumb swirling around her clit with quick, gentle strokes as his lips found her neck again. He nibbled on her pulse, whispering between bites. "Let go, Raven. Don't hold on forever, because I promise there's plenty more where that came from."

"Gar…"

He nipped at her again, his thumb increasing in speed as his fingers continued to pleasure her.

It was too much. Too much sensation, to many kisses, too much of _everything_. Raven's body couldn't hold out any longer, and her eyes fluttered closed as she gasped against the tremors vibrating through her soul. Her orgasm started in the tips of her toes and curled around her legs and limbs until everything shook under his touch. Back arching against him, she screamed into his kisses as his mouth stole the breath right from her lungs.

Garfield held her close, letting her ride out the storm of her orgasm as she floated down from the sky. He chuckled, his laughter rippling over her as he continued to pepper kisses and nips along the line of her shoulders. She shook against him and looked up into his face, her eyes opening slowly as he captured her lower lip between his teeth.

His fingertips trailed over her skin as he positioned himself between her legs, making sure to draw out every sensation he could. He wanted to make this pleasurable for her, and Raven couldn't find any reason to stop him. He simply smiled and continued to kiss her, whispering endearments and sweet phrases between his kisses. Raven's eyes closed again and returned every kiss, her heart fluttering within her ribcage. She gave one word of affirmation and he surged forward, taking her with reverence.

The world seemed to sharpen to a point, until Raven could only feel the room around them. The coolness of the air mingling with the moist warmth of his breath, his grunts and phrases mixing with Raven's pants and whimpers - it all seemed too much to wrap her head around, and it drowned her into nothingness. He continued to kiss her, to love her, taking away any possible pain with nothing but impossible pleasure.

Raven met his hips thrust for thrust, her hands clawing down his back as their innocent pleasure and lovemaking quickly transformed into something _headier_, something that called out to primal desires in both of them. He murmured her name against her skin as Raven felt herself continually fall from that impossible peak and back down to the sheets beneath him, writhing as he pushed deep inside her.

She lost track of time, and it seemed to disappear as he continued to please her, minutes turning into hours of electricity between them. It was more than Raven had ever hoped for, and when he finally let himself fall with her, she was nothing but a writhing mess of pleasure under him. His back was red and raw from her scratches, his lips swollen from her kisses, his body sore and broken underneath her fingertips.

Minutes of silence slid between them, and Raven watched as he stood up and removed a condom (when had he put that on? She couldn't remember.), cleaning himself up with a surprisingly satisfied smile.

"Still alive?"

"Yes. No. I don't know." Pause. "Ask me again in an hour." Raven shivered as he picked her up and tucked her under the blankets, trailing his fingertips over her sore, red lips. She leaned into his touch with a sigh, lifting her eyes to meet his own. Without warning, the question tumbled from her lips. "Do you stay afterwards?"

He looked surprised, and pulled his hand back, eyes wide as a slight blush darkened his cheeks. "Um… I can. If you want, Raven."

She shrugged. "It's up to you."

He smiled and crawled under the covers with her, pulling her back against his own body. He tucked her head under his chin, and the movement made her feel safe and warm. She had never been cuddled before in her life, but she found she kind of enjoyed the sensation.

"I'm happy to stay for a while, Raven."

She yawned, her body feeling heavy with each passing second. What in the world had he _done_ to her? It was as if he took away every ounce of her soul and replaced it with pure, unadulterated pleasure. Not that she minded, of course. No, she was happy to let him use her as he did: as if she was a being made simply for pleasure.

"I just don't want to interrupt any other appointments, Garfield."

His touch faltered for a moment, and she could feel something inside him vibrate with an emotion she couldn't place. Garfield shook his head and whispered, "No… you're not interrupting any other appointments. I promise."

"Good." She leaned back into his warmth and wrapped one of his arms over her waist. "Good."

He kissed her neck with innocent kisses. "I'm yours all night, Raven."

"Good."

)O(

Garfield glanced at the next to her with a sigh. It was almost two in the morning, and he really should be getting back to his apartment soon. She was going to want to pay him, and he didn't want to take her money… in fact tonight was his night off. He really shouldn't have had any other appointments today but Raven was… his thoughts trailed off and he looked down into her calm, sleeping face.

Raven was a special case, and he couldn't quite bring himself to pull his body from the warmth of her bed.

She wasn't like any other woman he had ever seen - careful, innocent, reserved… all of these things were something he had never experienced before. Most women (and some men) who had contacted him before knew what he was, and used him as an escort - nothing more. He was a tool to them, and for a long time that was fine, after all that _was _his job. But Raven was different, and she looked at him as more than just a job, more than just a man... and she was... everything he had ever dreamed of in a… a friend?

Maybe.

She sighed and pushed herself back against him, adjusting herself within the shadows of her dreams. Garfield smiled and kissed her shoulders.

A friend.

For now.

)O(

_Whew! This end was a little messy, so I might go back and clean it up later. Thanks for being awesome, friends. I'm glad it's being enjoyed. _


	3. Chapter Three

**Behind Closed Doors  
**Chapter Three

)O(

Raven's head fell back against her shoulders as Garfield continued to move within her, letting her ride out the waves of her orgasm as he kissed up her neck and nibbled on her ear with teasing bites and licks. Her thighs were tightening over his hips as she straddled his lap, her muscles disintegrating into spasms over his body. It was beautiful and erotic, and everything about these indescribable sensations finally sent him over the edge.

Closing his eyes, he allowed himself the pleasure of joining her, feeling his heart clench and tremble under the solace her body offered him in this moment. Being with her like this felt warm and beautiful, as if he was coming _home_ and she was waiting for him with open arms. It offered a glimpse of something more than what they were, and he _wanted _it. He wanted every single part of it, and he had to violently bite the inside of his cheek to keep the traitorous words from falling off of his tongue. Instead he settled on calling out her name, letting her moniker hang between them innocently.

This was his _job_ not his pleasure, and he needed to remember that.

Raven mumbled his name and fell forward against his chest, wrapping her arms around his neck with a chuckle, stretching the kinks out of her legs with a few flexes of her calves. She peppered soft kisses over his shoulders sweetly before lifting her eyes to his own, that teasing half-smile playing against her lips.

"Well… that was better than usual."

It was… but that was because he was putting more than just his body into it. Garfield forced a smile and let his hands fall from her hips, hastily trying to find an excuse for his incredibly passionate lovemaking. Forcing a teasing smile, he curled his fingers into the strands of her hair. "You were my first appointment of the evening, I always have plenty of energy in the beginning."

She laughed. "Remind me to schedule ahead more often. I think I like being first in your datebook." Casually, Raven crawled off of his lap and reached over to her nightstand, fishing through her wallet for her cash. "Two… three… and a tip." She handed him his usual fee with a smile, pushing at her messy hair and laughing again. She looked content and joyous, and knowing that he had given her those emotions gave Garfield a bit of an ego boost.

"Thanks for coming by tonight."

"Yeah…" He took the money from her, suddenly feeling oily and strange, his own happiness deflating as his hands slid around the crisp bills.

_Everytime_. This happened every time and he couldn't stop the sensation from bubbling up like thick, putrid bile into his throat. He didn't want this, he want Raven as… as _what_? A friend? No. No, he wasn't worthy of her just yet. Not like this anyway. Garfield ran a hand through his hair and removed the used condom before he began hunting down his jeans and t-shirt, mentally preparing himself for the four other appointments he had tonight. None of them would give him the same satisfaction as being with Raven.

"I've got rent due this week…" Raven pulled out her checkbook and made a few notes in the balance sheet, nibbling on her swollen lower lip as she tapped a pen against the pages. "So, I won't be able to schedule an appointment for another two weeks..."

Two weeks? That was an awfully long time to go without seeing her. He hated that thought, and the words tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop them. "I can give you another study session if you want, Raven… on the house." Embarrassment rose up and colored his cheeks, and Garfield fidgeted under her stare, praying she didn't notice the pleading, helpless look in his eyes.

She chuckled and gave him a sidelong glance, her eyes bright with mirth and the pleasure of sex. "Like what? A frequent visitor punch card? Every tenth appointment earns me a free 'study session'?" She pushed playfully at his shoulder. "No, I wouldn't want you to give your services away for free. You're far too good for that." She twisted her hair up into a messy bun and stabbed the pen through it. "I'll pay like everyone else."

He didn't _want_ her to pay like everyone else. Biting back an annoyed sigh, he gave one-shouldered shrug. "Alright, then."

Raven pulled on her panties and a tank top with a smile, swinging her shapely legs over the side of the bed and looking up into his face. There was an innocence to her that he couldn't shake, a sweetness that hid beneath her dark desires of being fucked mercilessly in every position possible. He wanted to hold onto that innocence, to revel in the sweetness, and to practically bathe in her light. He wanted all of that, without question or remorse.

"Thanks again, Garfield. It was fun."

But he was just her service worker.

"I appreciate it. You're way better than any toy I could ever own." With that, she stood up on her feet and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him against her body.

Garfield closed his eyes and took in the scent of her hair, jasmine and coconut, mixed with just the heady perfume of sex. He felt the smile play against his lips, and he kissed her temple sweetly, the same way a _friend_ would. Maybe this was all he got for right now… but he would take it gladly.

Raven pulled away and smiled up into his face. "Two weeks, right?"

He nodded, trying to bite back the urge to drag her back down to the bed again and make love to her without remorse. Fuck the other appointments, he wanted to be wrapped in her soul forever, in her arms, in her body… he never wanted to let her go.

"Okay." She winked and nudged his shoulder again. "Make sure I'm first on the list."

He nodded again, forcing his feet to move to the door, his heart heavy and his stomach in knots. How could he keep doing this? How could he keep forcing himself to just let this happen between them? "I'll see you in two weeks, Raven."

"See you soon."

He looked into her eyes and remembered that as long as he was next to her, he could force himself to get through this mess. He could pretend that he wasn't breaking apart at every touch and stroke and chuckle. He could pretend that everything was okay… if only for a minute. "You've got my number in case something happens, right?"

She just laughed. "In case I magically come across another four hundred dollars? Yeah. I do. You'll be the first person I call if that happens."

Right. He was just an escort...

His stomach twisted again, but he forced a smile. "Alright. See you soon."

She waved him goodbye. "See ya, Gar."

As the door to her bedroom closed behind her, he began to wonder just what he had gotten himself into… and how in the _world_ was he going to get himself out? He couldn't let himself fall like this, but what was he supposed to do? She was more than he had ever imagined, and now that she was in his life, he didn't want to think about it without her.

God, he was a fucking _mess_.

)O(

_Hey, friends! So... this actually has some iota of plot, yessir. So, have at it. _

_Also, just a head's up, in the event you DON'T know... I am a multi-shipper, and since a lot of these cohesive drabbles were pulled from requests and prompts on Tumblr, there will be other partners with Raven later in the story. Mainly RaeX or SpeedyRae or RobRae... I mean, there aren't a whole lot of pairs I don't ship. Ultimately, though the central storyline will end up BBRae, but I just want to give you a warning. I'll try to mark the non-BBRae at the beginning of the chapters in the event you want to skip them (but I always urge people to try other ships)._

_Anyway, thanks for being awesome! Let me know what you think._


	4. Chapter Four

**Behind Closed ****Doors**  
Chapter Four

)O(

"I have been waiting for this opera since I heard that the company was putting it on."

"Oh?" Garfield gave one of his most charming smiles and stroked the back of his client's hand, looking into her eyes as he tried to focus on her, and not let his mind wander. "I haven't even been to the opera before..."

_Lies_. Another client had taken him to the MET last month, but this particular repeat-client liked to think Garfield was innocent and inexperienced (except in bed of course - that was an entirely different world), and he played the role to a T. Whatever he could do to get a better tip from her, he did. After all, she had fairly deep pockets, considering they they were seated in a long-term, private box near the stage, and this was his _job_.

"So," Garfield began leaning on his armrest as he inched closer to her, so that she could smell the scent of his cologne and feel his breath on her skin. He was pulling out all the stops tonight, not that he was desperate for money, but it was nice to keep his mind occupied and not… on _her_. Biting back a frustrated groan, he pushed Raven from his mind before he could dwell on her for too long.

"What is the opera about then?"

"_Carmen_?" The middle-aged woman smiled and fingered the rubies dripping from her neck with a small smile. Her lips were painted a dark red, and the color did nothing for her complexion, but he pretended to be fascinated by it, letting his eyes linger of the color before looking back into her face.

"It's a story about lovers."

He somehow resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Weren't all operas about lovers in someway? Jilted lovers. Starcrossed lovers. Angry lovers. Weddings and marriages all over the place. Ugh. It was enough to make him sick. Garfield forced a slow, secretive smile and let his fingertips trail down the top of her thighs, feeling firm muscle under the velvet of her dress. "Lovers? Really? How _fascinating_… what kind of lovers?"

She gave a very girlish, inappropriate giggle and swatted at his hand with a black glove, as if teasing him. "You'll see."

"I can't wait…" He pulled her hand to his mouth and kissed her fingertips with a smile, nipping gently at her thumb. The lights dimmed and the crowd grew silent as the performance started. Garfield's client pulled her hand back from his grasp as she began to watch the show with rapt attention. He chuckled to himself and leaned back in the chair, staring at the stage with bored, fake interest. This must have been the third time he saw this show, and it never got any more interesting.

Oh well. He only had to be here for a little bit longer, and then he had his late-night client (she was fairly quick with him anyway), and then he could-

Garfield felt his leg buzz rhythmically, jerking his attention from the opera and his thoughts. That was his personal cell phone. Who in the world would be texting him now? Glancing at his client to make sure she was still engrossed with the show, he pulled out his phone and discretely checked his messages.

He swallowed hard at the name flashing across his screen:

Raven.

_How much do you charge for sexting?_

His heart tightened as his breath seemed to leave his lungs. For a long minute he just stared at that single message, trying to decipher it as if it were come foreign, unknown language. Was… was she asking? About him _sexting _her? He had never done anything like that before in his career. Sure, he had sent out casual, flirtatious texts to clients before, but nothing raunchy and explicit. Well, it's not as if he couldn't fake his way through it, he had enough experience in bed to know what most women anyway.

His fingers hovered over the screen, wondering if he should even charge her. He _wanted_ to sext her, to think about her reading dirty, little messages and purring at the sight. He _wanted_ to think about her getting excited thinking about him. It was not a chore, and not part of his job, he wanted it, and he didn't want to charge her for it. But if he didn't charge her, she wouldn't let him… _service_ her.

Ugh. This girl was complicated beyond belief.

_30 an hour._ He sent the message and waited patiently, his heart pounding against his ribs like a drum. It felt like an eternity before his phone buzzed again.

_Agreed. I'll include it next time I see you, or do you want me to mail it right to your office?_

Not on her life. If the agency knew he was working a side job while with another client, they would have his head. _I'll pick it up next time, Raven. Don't worry about it._ He gave a sideways glance at his client, who was still engrossed in the opera, oblivious to Garfield's quiet texts. _What are you thinking about?_

_I'm working on a paper in regards to turn of the century erotic literature. What do you think I'm thinking about?_

He bit his lip to keep from thinking about her in her worn leggings and oversized sweatshirt, her hair pulled up into that messy bun on the top of her head, glasses sliding down her nose as she chewed on the end of her pencil. That outfit he first saw her in three weeks ago. It was so innocent, but not innocent enough to stray him from the path of admiring her gorgeous body. Garfield shivered and stared down into his phone, this was adding up to disaster, but he just couldn't stop.

His fingers flew across the keyboard. _Are you thinking about corsets… because I am now._ He could imagine her smile on the other end, her hand fidgeting in her hair as she quickly responded to his message.

_Imagining me in a corset? I'm thinking more about what you would do to me if I wore a corset._

He'd practically worship her body, that's what he would do. _If you wore a corset? I would slowly unlace it, one loop at a time until it fell off your body, leaving you naked in front of me._

_And then?_

_And then I'd run my fingertips over your skin. Inch by inch._ He chewed on his lip again, eyes darting over to his client. _And then I'd play with those gorgeous breasts of yours - teasing your nipples._

_Suck on my nipples._

It was a command, not a request. He smiled, lifting an eyebrow in silent agreement. _Whatever you want. I'd feast on your breasts if that was that you wanted. _

_It's exactly what I want. I want you to suck on my nipples, and I want your fingers inside me. _

_Not yet… I'd much rather tease you slowly._ He chewed on his lip, biting back an excited smile._ Small, easy strokes over that beautiful pussy, teasing your clit with perfect even circles. One. Two. Three. Over and over until you're begging me to let you come._

_I'm getting so wet._

His thoughts faltered and he couldn't help but ask, his fingers shaking as he typed out the message. _Like, right now?_

_Yeah. I'm fingering myself to these texts, so don't let me down. God, it feels so good._

She was… _oh god_. The thought of her head bent back in wild abandon as she pushed her fingers in and out of her body made him want to explode all on his own. Garfield looked down in his lap to see his erection straining against his pants. He was this hard already? Jesus, what was she doing to him?

He shifted in the seat, looking from the show to the phone to his client and back again. It was too much to handle all together, the fantasy of her body and the idea that she was so entranced with their conversation that she was _fingering _herself. He wasn't sure how much longer he could endure this. God, he hadn't felt his painfully aroused in years… should he… indulge?

His cock jumped at the thought.

Yes. Yes he should. Swallowing hard, he leaned over to his client.

"Clarice, I have an agency call I have to take. I'm so sorry," he lied easily, kissing up her neck to ease any sour thoughts at losing her arm candy for a moment. "I'll be gone for about twenty minutes… but I'll give you an extra hour for the inconvenience. How about that?"

She smiled at that prospect and shooed him out of her box, clicking her tongue. Garfield practically leapt from the box and ran into the deserted hallway, trying to find the private bathroom as quickly as he could. He was already so close to the edge, if he didn't find a place soon, he really would break apart.

With a grin he stepped inside the small, private bathroom and locked the door, carefully undressing. Normally he wouldn't bother with his clothes, but he had to keep his suit clean, and he could not afford to mess it up. Not when he had a full night of clients. He couldn't believe he was doing this _here_, and with another client just steps away from him. Jesus, he could get fired if the agency found out…

But that didn't matter right now.

All that mattered was easing this endless ache inside him, even if it was for a moment.

After he hand folded his clothes into a neat pile, he plopped down on a chair and grabbed his erection in one hand, sliding his thumb over the head. His body jumped at the touch and he groaned. It had been so long since he last masturbated, that this felt… foreign. But certainly not unwanted.

_Imagine that I'm on my knees in front of you, sliding my tongue back and forth over your body._ He closed his eyes and licked his lips, thinking about her fingers buried in her own body._ Mimic that movement with your fingers. _Pause. _How does it feel?_

_Like heaven._

_Yeah?_ He looked down at his cock, jerking under his own touch. _Where are you right now? On your bed?_

_At the library._

Holy shit. Garfield was pretty bold, but she was… well, a different shade of bold. He smiled and stared down at his phone in excitement, his breath coming in short gasps. _Reading those erotic novels got you that turned on?_

_I wouldn't have texted if I didn't need it. _

He could practically _hear_ the mirth inside her.

_What are you doing to me now?_

_I'm still tasting you like dessert, enjoying your sweet flavor. _His hand began to speed up as his stomach clenched, fire running through his veins. Was he that close to coming already? Jesus. He was a fucking high-paid escort, he should have lasted longer than just a few minutes. _I stand up and bend you over the table, lifting your skirt._

In his mind, he imagined the sight of her at the library table, her fingers buried between her legs as her cheeks flushed. Her eyes would be bright and wild as she hunted for that moment of release, soft little mewls escaping her throat mingled with curses. She would be trying not to get caught, but secretly wanted someone to see her in the moment of wild abandon.

_I'm gonna come soon. Don't stop._

He smiled, yeah. He was going to come soon too. _I fuck you relentlessly. Can you feel my cock inside you? My body is yours and yours alone. _

_Ugh… yes… _

_I'm fucking you so hard right now, imagine it. Imagine the way I feel and my hands all over your body. Imagine your knees knocking into the table as I just fuck you without remorse. _

_Yes._

It was too much. The desire, the images, his imagination running _wild_. It was just too much.

Gasping for breath, Garfield felt his body tighten as he looked down at his cock, shaking under his ministrations as his body trembled and vibrated against the sensations. He listened to the raspy sound of his gasps and his grunts as his essence spilled out of his body and onto his hand. His head fell back against his shoulders and he stared at the ceiling, trying to hold onto his sanity for just a little bit longer. What had he let himself do?

His phone buzzed and he looked down at it.

_Mmm… worth every dollar, Gar. _

Worth…

Right. He was just an escort to her.

His hand wrapped around his phone tight enough to break it. He didn't want that - not from _her_. Biting his tongue, he typed in a smiley face and moved to clean himself off. Is this what he had become? Sneaking off at _masturbating _during an appointment…? He clenched his teeth together and redressed in silence, seriously debating on what he was going to do. He couldn't keep this up… not anymore. Not like this.

_We're still on for next week right?_

He stared at her text and sighed, the blackness blossoming in the pit of his stomach. _No. We are not on for next week because I am falling in love with you and you are not making this easy, Raven. I have to let you go or I am going to fall madly in love with you and then what are we going to do? I'm a fucking ESCORT_.

He stared at that message, his thumb hovering over the send button, trembling. With a sigh, his head fell back against his shoulders and he deleted the text, forcing his hands to type out the words he _needed_ to say to her, not the ones hiding in his heart.

_Yes. Thursday at 9:00 PM. Do you need help with your chemistry homework?_

_Ha ha. No. I'll see you then. _

Silence.

What in the world was he doing?

And how was he going to stop?

)O(

_Just because I've gotten a lot of reviews about it lately: __  
__Yes, this is a BBRae story.  
Yes there are going to be other Raven and [Blank] pairings. (__It's an Escort AU, after all.)__  
No, I am not going to stop that.  
Yes, I will absolutely mark which chapters are NOT BBRae. (__If it is not marked, assume BBRae)__  
It's not necessary to read every chapter, so you can skip over the pairings you don't like__.**  
**__But I always urge people to poke around in different ships._

_If this comes off as harsh, I don't mean it at all. I just want everyone to remember that I am a multi-shipper, and many of these chapters came as prompts to from Tumblr from a lot of different people with a lot of different OTPs. I promise to be perfectly accommodating__for all mono-shippers (I, too, used to be one of you). I want everyone to have a good time, regardless of pairings. _

_You guys are absolutely awesome, have fun no matter what is going on. Thanks so much, friends. _


	5. Chapter Five

**Behind Closed Doors  
**(Mini) Chapter Five

)O(

"He's here all the time."

"Who?"

"Gar."

Gar? Since when did she have the right to call him Gar?

Raven looked up from her textbook and raised an eyebrow, watching asTara calmly painted her toenails a bright, shiny bronze color. For a moment, she pondered the thought of Garfield coming over 'all the time' but realized that Tara was over-exaggerating. He had only been over three times in the past five weeks, that really wasn't all that often.

"Not all the time. He's not here every night." Raven made notes in her book and turned the page, chewing on her lower lip as she tried to focus on her studies. Next week was her next appointment with him, and she was already looking forward to it, her stomach curling and tightening in ways that spoke of their particular brand of desire. She allowed herself the small, girlish pleasure of wrapping herself in the thought of seeing him again, and all the wonderful things he would do to her. It might have seemed like a silly fantasy to indulge in, but it was hers. Biting back a wistful smile, she looked down at her book again.

"And anyway, I don't see why it's such an issue," she finished, flippantly. "You guys bought him in the first place."

"I'm just making an observation." Tara shrugged and moved onto her other foot, casting knowing glanced up at her from beneath the shadows of her eyelashes. "If he's here so often… he must be good at what he does."

Raven raised an eyebrow. "And…?"

"I don't know." She shrugged. "I'm thinking about hiring him for myself."

Raven felt her eyes get wide and her heart fell into the pit of her stomach. She stared at her textbook, seeing the words mix and mingle and fade in and out of focus. She took a moment to take a long, deep breath, looking up at Tara from underneath her lashes.

This was Garfield's job, to be a pleasure to women, however they asked him for it. It was his job to be charming and sexual, and she was fully aware of that thought; absolutely, one hundred percent aware. But… all of his other clients were nameless, faceless women (and men) Raven had never met. He never spoke about them and she never asked, and that kept things perfectly compartmentalized and away from her. But Tara wasn't faceless or nameless, she was Raven's friend, one of her best friends. Tara was important to Raven… and so was Garfield.

But, this was his job and he was not her personal toy. She didn't own him.

"He's good." Raven's voice was impossibly soft, and she drew her legs tightly against her chest as she balanced her textbook on her knees. "If you're going to go with anyone from that agency… I recommend him." Of course, she hadn't really had anyone else from the agency either, so there wasn't a whole lot for her to compare it to.

Tara perked up and she smiled. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Yeah…" Raven chewed on her lip, unable to focus on her studies anymore. She tapped her pen against her pages. "He's worth every penny."

Tara laughed and pushed at her golden hair. "I know, I share a wall with you."

Raven just blushed.

)O(

_Sorry this was short, it didn't really fit with the next part, and I didn't want to force them together just to make it work. Next part out tomorrow.  
THANKS FOR BEING AWESOME, FRIENDS!_


	6. Chapter Six

_NOTE: Raven and Red-X (Jason Todd) - Kissing Only_

**Behind Closed Doors  
**Chapter Six

)O(

Raven fidgeted with her hair, her fingers twisting in the strands as she made notes in the margins of her text book. Her heart fluttered against her chest and she leaned back against her chair, looking out of her window into the street below. A few flakes of snow began to drift down in the darkness around her, signalling that It was almost time for winter. Raven let herself entertain the small fantasy of curled up under heavy blankets as Garfield made love to her with almost tender touches, candles burning around them as they practically bathed in the soft glow.

She blushed and tugged on the sleeves of her sweatshirt, feeling her body tremble at the memory of his hands running over her, teasing her skin. It felt silly to feel her heart pound the way it did, rattling against her ribs like a bird in a cage. She knew, logically, that this feeling of attraction and excitement was something that Garfield was trained to create, and yet she loved to wallow in it. Even though it was a maze of falsities and lies, she would wrap herself up in this fake love and tenderness as if it were real.

It was unhealthy for her to feel this way, and yet part of her didn't care.

"Knock knock?"

Raven nearly jumped out of her skin, a yelp of surprise escaping as she turned around, looking into the face of a strange man hovering in her bedroom doorway. He leaned casually against the jamb, and his dark hair fell into even darker eyes, the corners of his lips turning up in a sinful smirk that suggested he knew _exactly_ what she had been thinking about.

Raven stuttered for a moment, trying not to drown in the sight of him. What in the...

"I'm sorry." His voice sounded like sin and silk all mingling together in a veritable thunderstorm of emotions. "Your roommates were stepping out when I pulled up, so they let me in. I hope you don't mind."

"Who are you?" Raven blurted out as she pulled her arms over her chest and blushed, feeling as if he could easily see through her oversized sweater and worn out leggings. His stare flicked around her face, obviously taking the sight of her in feature by feature until he was practically grinning behind those endless eyes.

Raven glanced at the digital clock by her lamp, trying to remember what the date was. Thursday already? And nine o'clock? How had she forgotten? She fidgeted with her hair and looked around her room, trying to keep her eyes from locking with his own; that would have spelled disaster. "You're not Gar."

He lifted an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest. "I am not." His eyes shot down the length of her body and a slow, teasing smile split his lips, exposing bright white teeth. "I'm Jason. The agency sent me in Gar's place, I hope you don't mind. He's out of the country for a little bit, so… I'm here to fill in his datebook for the next few days."

"O-oh…" Raven pushed at her hair and blushed, looking away. If she kept staring at him, he would certainly drag her down into hell… or heaven. Whatever happened first. "I… um, he didn't let me know."

"It was a rather sudden request from a return client with deep pockets. She was off to Monaco and needed some arm candy to tease all of her friends." He waved his hand dismissively and propped himself up on his feet. "You know how it goes."

She didn't, not really.

"Can I come in?"

Could he? There was something dangerous curling around inside him, and he didn't feel a thing like Garfield. Jason's entire being spoke of hidden curses and dark words whispered in shadows. It spoke of the soft scent of leather and bite of cold metal, a complete _opposite _of Garfield who seemed nothing but laughter and joy. Could she trust this strange man with shadowed promises hiding in the depths of his eyes? Raven finally lifted her eyes to his own and gave a slow, careful nod.

"Thank you… Raven, was it?"

"Yes."

Jason sauntered into the room, his hips having a luscious sway to them, and casually moved to her bookshelf. He began to look at the titles on her shelf with a mild interest, running his fingers over the spines with touches that seemed practically _irreverent_. Raven let him read the books quietly, trying to decipher him, but coming up completely empty.

"I don't want you to feel uncomfortable, Raven. I can sense you're… _uneasy. _If you don't want me tonight, I can go back to the agency," he stated conversationally, never turning around to look back at her. "If you changed your mind, I don't have to be here. It's okay. You will lose your deposit, but that's all."

"No, it's not that…"

"Oh? You don't mind if I stay then?" He glanced over his shoulder and watched her, his lips curling up into another smile.

"I mean… you can stay, I guess…" Raven fidgeted under his heady stare and looked around her room again, trying to avoid looking into his eyes. She knew that the moment she saw those shadows again, she would be unable to stop herself from saying no. She desperately wanted to see what was hiding inside him. "It's just that I built up a rapport with Gar. I wasn't expecting someone new."

He cast her a sidelong glance, that infuriating smile playing across his lips again as his fingertips continued to slide along the spines of her books. "So, does that mean you are unable to build rapport with any of the others in the agency?"

"Well, no… I didn't mean it like that."

"Mm…" Jason made a noncommittal noise as he pulled a book off her shelf with long, careful fingers. "_Crime and Punishment_? This is one of my favorite novels."

Hers too. She lifted her eyes to his face again, silently telling him to continue.

"I think Raskolnikov's delusions of being the hero are… _interesting_. A blatant indicator of human desires to be more than just themselves, and more than just humans. There's such an interesting concept that this lays deep at the core of our being, the lust for the idea that the individual is more than just a being among other beings, an individual can be a superman - above all other humans." He paged through the book and looked up at her, still smiling behind those smoldering eyes. "It's a great idea…don't you think?"

Raven just sat there, her mouth hanging open just a little bit as she tried to process exactly what he had just said. He was carrying on advanced discussions of Russian literature with her… in the same way that Garfield had easily discussed chemistry as if it was nothing to be concerned with. What agency had their escorts be both exceedingly handsome and exceedingly intelligent? These kind of men did not exist in the real world.

Jason chuckled. "You look intrigued."

She was.

"Do you want to talk books?"

She did. It had been so long since she carried on a conversation about classic literature with someone other than her professors and classmates.

He snapped the book shut, eyes staring deeply into her own as he read her expression like it was one of her books. "We can just talk books if you want, Raven. There's no need for me to push if you don't want to do anything else." He smiled and moved closer to her. "Besides, I don't mind the discussion… there's only one other person I could talk Russian literature with and he and I… well… we don't really get along. So, I wouldn't mind the deeper conversation for once."

She imagined that not many of his clients were all that interested in what he had to say, or were even able to have real conversations with him. Maybe this was a good thing? Raven's stare flicked down to the worn book in his hands and then back to his eyes. Chewing on her lower lip, she weighed the pros and cons for a moment before giving a slow, careful nod. "Books…talking about books sounds good."

"Good." He moved and sat on the edge of her bed. "We'll start with books."

Raven felt her heart pound against her ribs at his choice of words. _Start_?

. . .

The rest of their time seemed to mix and mingle together in a whirlwind of questions and back-and-forth teasing, and Raven found herself intrigued with what he had to say. It was easy conversation, like something between friends, and it didn't take Raven very long to relax against him, listening as he critiqued some of her favorite books with sharp but insightful censure. He never ended a point with "well that's how I feel", but brought up interesting points of view, and some she had never considered. It was surprisingly… _fun. _

The next thing Raven knew she was laying spread out on her bed, listening to his low laughter as he trailed his fingertips up and down her arm, picking at loose threads on her sweater.

Jason poked a finger into her side and shook his head, his teasing smile spilling his lips. "Of _course_ you would like _Pride and Prejudice_."

Raven pursed her lips and looked over at him as he fidgeted with the pen in her hair. He was impossibly close to her, and she could smell the scent of his breath mingling with the thick scent of his cologne and the heat of his body. It felt like something out of a cheap romance novel, and she both loved and hated it.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"_All_ girls like _Pride and Prejudice_, it's like… the _thing_ that girls do." He propped his head up on his arm and looked down at her, a secretive smile playing on his lips. "You know, swoon over Mr. Darcy and all of his reserved mannerisms… giggle when he finally admits that he loves her, start to feel like you too could be part of the Pemberley estate."

"I don't _swoon_ over Mr. Darcy!" Raven tried to look insulted, but she knew her cheeks were flushed red. "I'm not that path-"

"Cute?" He cut her off, draping his arm over her stomach with another smile. He invaded her space easily and Raven found she didn't mind it at all.

"Because I think you're pretty cute, Raven." He leaned over her, pressing his nose against her own, never moving any closer than that innocent hovering over her body. "Seeing you try and deny your secret crush for Mr. Darcy."

"I don't have a secret crush."

"Oh, really?"

Raven's breath was catching in her throat and she wasn't sure when she had gotten so warm or felt her cheeks flush so brightly. The heat and tension wove taut between them, feeling like it was going to snap at any moment and the world would explode in a show of fireworks that drowned them both in indescribable colors. He was _so close_. Licking her lips, her eyes darted from his eyes to his mouth and back again, her mind swirling in a storm of thoughts and curiosities. Could she venture any farther? All it would take was just a tilt of her head...

Jason smiled as if he knew exactly where her thoughts were wandering, and he leaned down even closer, the soft flesh of his lips just _barely_ hovering over her own. A second ticked by between them, and he captured her lower lip in his teeth, nipping at her before releasing the her. "Kiss me, Raven."

She didn't need to be asked twice.

Raven leaned up and pressed an innocent kiss to his full, sinful mouth. A moment hung suspended between them, like a fuse to a stick of dynamite, and then the inferno started. He made a deep, throaty noise of approval and pressed against her lips, returning the kiss stroke for stroke, and lick for lick. Whatever she gave him, he returned ten-fold and with considerable skill. Each push from him was just more fuel for the fire racing through her veins, pooling low in her stomach until everything felt like flames licking her skin.

Raven groaned at the faint taste of anise and cinnamon on his tongue, and she brought her hand up to bury into his hair, pulling him tight against her. His taste was addicting, and so different from the fresh mint of Garfield. Jason tasted like _sin_, and she wanted to keep drinking from him until she was satisfied.

The arm around her waist slid slowly under her sweater and his fingertips stroked her stomach with light, teasing caresses. Never enough to feel like he was pushing insistently at her, but just enough to remind her that he could very easily control her body. Raven whimpered into his mouth, and her head fell back against the pillow as he ravished her with the most sinful kisses she had ever tasted. Each stroke from him was like unlocking a darker part of her soul, and all she wanted was to drown in the shadows he offered her.

"Fuck."

Raven blinked, suddenly realizing that he was scrambling off of her, reaching for his jacket as a loud buzzing noise echoed through the silence of her room. He offered her an apologetic look before answering his cell phone.

"Jason here." Pause. "Yeah, I know I'm late for that appointment." Pause. "Yes… yes… well… can't I just-" His eyes flicked over to Raven and he sighed, leaning against her desk. "What about Dick? Or Roy?" He cursed under his breath. "Okay, okay. Jeez, I _know_. Calm your tits, dude. Fine. I'll take care of it." With another curse he ended the call and started to pull on his jacket.

"I'm sorry." He sighed. "I have to go, Raven. I'm late for another appointment."

Raven blinked in surprise, her eyes flicking to the clock. They had been talking for over three hours and it was almost midnight. How in the world had they both lost track of time like that? She flushed and sat up, shaking her head. "I'm sorry… I didn't even realize… I didn't get you in trouble did I? For being late to your other appointment, I mean."

"Nah…" He smiled and ran his hands through his tousled hair. "Besides, it was worth it."

Raven blinked, eyes wide as she watched him readjust himself. "What?"

"Worth it… every mean word and punishment from the office is totally worth spending too much time with you." He walked over to her and curled his hand under her chin, bringing her lips up to his own. He gave her another taste of his dark, drugging kisses before pulling away with another smile. "You're the most fun I've had in a while, Little Bird… and we didn't even take our clothes off."

She blushed.

"Here, this is my personal number." Jason handed her a business card with a cell phone number scribbled on the back. "If you're interested in in another session or… maybe just hanging out? Let me know." He ran his thumb over her lips before pulling away. "I have Mondays and Tuesdays off… just in case you'd like to see me outside the bedroom."

Did she?

Her eyes flicked to the discarded copy of _Crime and Punishment_.

She did.

Raven noded slowly, watching with shocked silence as he walked out of the room with a small wave, his eyes bright. Silence wrapped around her and she felt her emotions spiral out of control as she tried to hold onto her breath and sanity for just a few minutes at least. It should be absolutely illegal to make a woman feel like this. Letting her heart calm down just a little, she looked down at the business card with interest.

_Red-X - Specializing in Fetish Play and BDSM_

Her blush darkened.

_Oh._

)O(

_See, not so painful, now was it? :)_

_Thanks for being awesome, friends. Let me know what you think._


	7. Chapter Seven

**Behind Closed Doors**  
Chapter Seven

)O(

Raven writhed underneath his fingertips, purring and shivering as his fingers did glorious things to her body, while she unabashedly rode another wave of pleasure from him. A stroke here, a caress there, it was like he was playing her as he would play a finely tuned instrument. He loved watching her succumb to him and everything he did for her. The way she gave herself into his care without question or hesitation made his heart swell, because she knew that Garfield would take care of her every need. And he certainly tried to.

Her back arched and she gasped out surprised moan, followed by a plea for him to fuck her harder. Hearing _that cry_ come from her innocent lips only made his control weaken. How in the world was he supposed to guard himself against her and everything she was? How was he supposed to please her like this and not get attached? It was all too much for him to handle, and he wasn't sure how long he could last against her before he gave up and let himself wholeheartedly fall with her, his soul be damned.

Hoping she didn't see the confusion and worry in his eyes, he pulled out of her and rolled her over on her stomach, propping her hips up pillows and blankets as quickly as he could. She shivered, a noise of surprise falling out of her mouth, but she seemed to catch his intention when he knelt between her knees. Her body looked beautiful like this, completely at his mercy as his fingers slid over her dripping core. That was _his_ doing, _his_ touch_, his_ attention… all of this gorgeous reaction was because of what he did to her, and he felt a smug smile work its way onto his lips. This was all because of him.

Raven tensed as he entered her again, clearly unused to this position. Garfield managed to bite back a wanton moan, his eyes fluttering shut. She was heaven in any other position, but _this_? This was hell, and _oh_ how he wanted to burn with her. Her body seemed to relax as he twisted his hips and rubbed against that invisible sweet spot inside her. Another cry fell from her lips and she instantly trusted him again, pushing back against him with another plea for him to take her.

Why did she have to be like _this_?

Carefully, he began to move inside her, pulsing with sure, even strokes, and waiting until her moans had reached another fevered pitch before he gave into her previous request and fucked her harder. He watched the way her muscles shook with the force of his thrusts, her head nearly hitting the headboard. His desire felt _insatiable_, as if she could simply come at any moment, and then be ready to fuck her again. He _wanted_ endless night like this. Her cries like music to his ears. He _wanted _to fuck her into oblivion and wake up the next morning to make her breakfast, and then do it all again. On the kitchen table. In the living room. On the stairs. In her roommates' rooms. In the shower. In the bathroom. On the front porch for all the world to see.

In his own bed, watching her tangled up between his silk sheets as she stained them with her cum. _Yes_.

He pounded into her relentlessly, fucking her beyond reason, until the words coming out of her mouth were unintelligible and unlikely English. She was so _close_, and _God_… he wanted to join her at that peak. He wanted to feel her muscles tighten around him as she came, he wanted to feel himself let go and cry out her name as endearing words followed.

He wanted all of it.

_He wanted to make love._

Grunting again, he felt Raven's body tighten around him, her voice practically shrieking into her mattress as her orgasm ripped through her. Garfield didn't relent, he continued pounding into her until his own body caved under the scent of her sweat, the sweet sound of her cries, and feeling of her core tightening around him, practically milking his response. Heaven and Hell converged around him, and Garfield gave himself into the pleasure. He slammed himself all the way to the hilt into her, and ungracefully collapsed over the porcelain expanse of her back, her name falling from his lips like a prayer.

_How did she do this to him_?

Minutes passed in slow, heavy silence before Raven looked at him over her shoulder, eyes fluttering as aftershocks rippled through her body, making her twitch beneath him. After a few more moments, she managed to find her voice with a dazed smile. "And where were you hiding _that_ particular skill…?"

"I can promise you that isn't exactly the most dangerous skill in my arsenal, Raven." He smiled at her blushing face and kissed across her shoulders with reverence, removing his weight off her back as he pulled himself from the sanctuary of her body. With a gentle, teasing tug to her hair, he moved off of her and went to clean himself off, feeling her eyes follow the line of his bare back before lingering on his ass. Well, at least she enjoyed that she saw.

"Do you have another appointment?"

He looked over at her, eyebrows shooting up as he heard the soft note of longing in her voice. Could he be imagining that sound? Or did she really want him to stay? His heart skipped a few beats and he felt his stomach tighten with excitement. He felt ridiculous, like a schoolboy with his first crush all over again, but he couldn't help himself from feeling at least a little bit giddy.

"No, not for a few more hours at least." He smiled and pulled on his boxers, leaning back against his heels as he watched her crawl back under her now horribly wrinkled covers, searching for her clothes. "Did you want me to stay, Raven?"

"Mm…" She tugged on her panties and tanktop, trying to look nonchalant, but he could see the excitement in her eyes and the blush on her cheeks. "If you want to. I mean, if you have other things you want or need to do, I understand that also."

"No, I'll stay… I wouldn't mind keeping good company for a while."

"Oh… thank you."

Garfield felt his chest tighten as he looked at her. She was absolutely _adorable_. How in the world could he say no to her? He leaned forward to pick up the rest of his clothes off the ground, and his stare caught sight of a red business card resting on the edge of her nightstand.

He knew that shade of red, and those numbers which were to a _personal_ cell phone…

"Jason was here?"

Raven looked up, eyebrows lifting slightly in surprise. She fidgeted under his stare and blushed, looking away. "Last week, when you were out of town. He filled in your appointments."

"Oh…" He stared at the business card and felt the question bubble out of his throat before he could stop it. "Did you sleep with him?"

_Damnit_. That was not a question he should have asked. It was none of his business what she did with any of her other appointments. If he couldn't make it, the agency filled someone in his slot. Keep clients happy, no matter what - that was the rule, that was always the rule, and he should have known that. But the thought of _Jason_ having his paws on Raven, using his restraints and whips to make her come, made something inside Garfield growl and snarl like an animal. Raven was _his client_, and while he shouldn't have been territorial, he undoubtedly was.

Raven looked surprised for a moment, eyebrows knitting together. "Um… No. I don't see how it matters, but we talked books actually… and we made out for a total of three minutes before he was called away to another appointment." A blush crawled up her neck and she looked away, fidgeting with the folds in her comforter. "That's all…"

"Oh."

"Does it matter?"

Did it?

Something sour rose into Garfield's chest and he fought against it, trying to understand what it was or at least keep it from consuming his soul. Jason was well-read and educated in a wide variety of topics that he _wasn't_. Jason could easily carry on three-hour conversations about classic novels, and then immediately tie a client up and whip them into ecstasy. Both of these skills were not things that Garfield had in his own repertoire, and knowing that Jason could (and undoubtedly _would_) move into his territory without much resistance from Raven made him uneasy. More than that, it made him _nervous_. Jason could be ruthless when it came to finding clients, and if he was interested in Raven… well, it didn't exactly bode well for him.

"You look upset."

Garfield jerked, looking up into Raven's concerned face with a forced smile. "No, I was… just thinking."

Raven pulled her knees to her chest and watched him carefully. "About what?"

_About the fact that I can't bear to think he might fall for you the same way I did?_

"About… well… I'm not a very strong reader, and I really don't have much time to read anyway, but I saw this book on your shelf I'd like to read someday. We have time now, so..." He took a slow, careful breath and tried to keep his emotions in check as he looked into those, wide, beautiful eyes. "... would you read it to me?"

"Read to you?" Raven blushed and sat up against her pillows, adjusting them behind her back. "I… um… you want me to read to you?"

"Sure."

"Which one?"

With a low hum vibrating in the depths of his chest, he walked over to her extensive book collection and pulled out a worn paperback he had seen hidden in between Chaucer and Shakespeare, as if she was trying to bury it away from the world. "_The Color of Magic._"

Raven's eyes softened, and the corners of her mouth turned up into a soft smile. "Pratchett. I like that one, it's very funny. Definitely right up your alley."

"So I hear." He crawled into bed next to her, pulling the covers over his legs as he rested his head in her lap. He felt her hand tangle in his hair as it often did during the throes of sex, but this time her fingers felt gentle, not insistent and passionate. They were touching him as a form of affection and attention, and it felt _heavenly_. She leaned over him and kissed his temple before opening the book.

"_In a distant and secondhand set of dimensions, in an astral plane that was never meant to fly, the curling star-mists waiver and part…_"

Garfield smiled to himself. He could certainly get used to this.

)O(

_Thanks for reading, and thanks for being awesome!_


	8. Chapter Eight

**Behind Closed****Doors**  
Chapter Eight

"You want me to… what?"

His voice was _beyond_ shocked, and Raven could practically hear the screech of his thoughts as she asked him for this _particular_ favor. Yes, he _was_ an escort, and yes, he _was_ bound to do practically anything she asked of him, but it was clearly obvious that he never anticipated that Raven would ask him on something that vaguely resembled a date. She shifted a little before continuing.

"I need someone to come with me to this… formal… _thing_." Raven chewed on her lower lip as she flicked through her chemistry book, tapping her pen on the pages and thanking the gods that Garfield couldn't see her blushing face. This was just _too_ embarrassing.

He was currently hovering over her back, straddling her hips, and running his thumbs in tight, neat circles over knots in her flesh, easing her muscles with every twitch of his hands. Oh, his _hands_. They were _heavenly__,_ and the feeling was enough to make her melt under his touch, leaving herself nothing more than a puddle of emotions and flesh at his mercy.

"It's for my school," she continued, her voice a little softer now, "and I don't have anyone to go with and… I want to show up without a date, especially since…" No, she didn't want to think about _that_. Not now anyway. Raven trailed off and shook her head, trying to wipe out the images of those clear blue eyes that haunted her memories. "You can do _formal_, right?"

He chuckled and his hands worked at a particularly nasty knot near her spine, pressing deep into her body to release the tension. "I can do formal. Quite well. You'd be surprised at how well I do formal."

Raven smiled, her entire being relaxing into their easy, known conversations. "Well, good… I'm glad I can count on you." There was a breath of a pause as she felt a little bit of guilt and doubt swarm her mind. "You don't mind going to this thing for me, do you?"

"No." His hands continued to work against the knot with slow, even circles, his touch intimate and familiar. Raven felt herself easing into a world of comfort with him, as if she held back less and less of herself with every visit. He seemed to bring out the best in her, the friendly smiles, the light teasing, the _joy_ at being able to share herself unabashedly and without worry of judgment. He was everything she had ever wanted out of a friend… but he _wasn't_ her friend. He was an _escort_.

Although… friends would be nice.

"I don't mind at all. I can be as charming and friendly as you want me to be." Garfield lowered his lips to her spine and kissed up and down the length of her back before pulling away with a few, teasing nips against her skin. "When is this 'formal thing'?"

"This Friday."

"_This _Friday?"

His hands paused and Raven could feel him pulling away slowly, a heavy feeling of doubt shaking through the silence between them. She looked over her shoulder and saw the regret lining his expression, almost as if he was trying to figure out an excuse for her. He shifted for a moment, pursing his lips before looking away.

"If you don't want to go-"

"No, it's not that… it's just I _can't_," he cut her off, shaking his head. "I have another appointment that night. The agency set it up… I… I can't break it, so I can't take you."

Raven felt a bubble burst in her chest, and it felt almost like someone had poured ice water into her veins, trying to shake her awake from this fairy tale. Right. She always seemed to forget it, no matter how many times she told herself. This was his _job_ and he was required to pleasure women if they hired him. Raven was not a special case, nor did her demands supersede anyone else's. If he couldn't make it, then she would find another solution. That was all.

Chewing on her lower lip, she turned back towards her book and forced a nonchalant shrug. "That's fine. I can always ask Jason. It might be better that way."

His hands stilled again, and Raven could have _sworn_ she heard him curse under his breath. There was sudden tension and heat between their skin, as if something had suddenly set him on edge. He fidgeted above her before sliding his hands southward and working at the muscles in her lower back, a little more force behind his touches now.

"Yes…" He muttered, his voice dark and low. "You can always ask Jason."

"It might work out well."

"It _might_." Garfield continued to knead at her back for a moment before trying to respond to the suggestion. "He's educated and can carry on conversations of books… I'm sure he'll be a pleasant partner for the evening. Although, I don't know how adequate his small talk will be."

Raven tapped the pen against her lips and imagined what Jason would look like when all dressed up in a suit. That teasing smile, those dark eyes, that low laugh that threatened to break apart her resolve. It was _quite_ likely that she would drool like a dog. She smiled and pushed the ice-cold feeling of regret to the back of her mind, choosing instead to focus on what Jason might look like or what he would talk to her about.

Or his _kisses_.

"Oh, I imagine he'll fit in just fine." Raven shrugged and made another note in the margin of her textbook. "It's for an advanced honors program for the literature program. In fact, it might be better if I take him. He'll be able to keep up with the conversation."

Garfield's hands stilled again, hesitating for a moment under the unintentional jab. Raven realized it sounded a little rude, but it _was _the truth. Garfield just simply wasn't as well read as Jason, and Jason would simply meld better in with her classmates and peers, especially if they were going to be discussing books most of the evening. She should have thought to ask him in the first place anyway.

Garfield shifted awkwardly before nodding in defeat, his movements now heavy and leaden. "Yes. I… I suppose you're right. He probably will be better than me." He pressed against her lower back again and kissed her shoulders with slow, almost mournful kisses. "Next time then?"

"Sure." Raven closed her book and looked over her shoulder at him. "Next time."

)O(

_Thanks for being awesome friends!_


	9. Chapter Nine

**Behind Closed Doors  
**Chapter Nine

Raven checked herself in full length mirror for what felt like the hundredth time that night. Her hair was pinned back from her face and the silk dress she borrowed from Kori looked beautiful against her pale skin tone, but something felt… _off_. Her fingers reached up and she fidgeted with the diamond necklace hanging against her skin, chewing on her lower lip. She had a few more minutes before she had to leave, but something inside her felt antsy and strange, like her entire soul was about to buzz right out of skin and thrash in front of her in a jolt of lightning.

She sighed and readjusted the pins in her hair. It wasn't that she _didn't_ want to go to this formal engagement with Jason, in fact she was looking forward to it. Jason was quick witted and smoldering, his words and interactions like warm, soft velvet wrapped around the blade of a silver knife – beautiful, but oh-so deadly. There was something thrilling about him, something different and exciting that called to a darker part of her soul. He matched her intelligence and love for literature, eager to talk about everything from Hemingway to Austen, and she loved that she could spend hours just _talking_. Of course, it also helped that his kisses were practically to _die_ for. Raven had always thought that Garfield's kisses made her melt, Jason was in a whole different league than him.

But still… she shifted her weight and looked at her reflection again. Still, she desperately wanted to go to this formal party with Garfield, and (if she was honest with herself) she wasn't quite sure why. She knew perfectly well that he was _trained_ to be as interesting and charming as he was, and she knew that much of his character was likely a ruse in order to be more appealing to women… but still… there was something very genuine about him.

There was something in his smile and his laugh that sunk right down to the bottom of her stomach and burned there, like some kind of ancient spell. She was fascinated by the way he teased her with that low voice, how he never ceased to amaze her with his intelligence when they talked science or animals, and his seemingly endless interest when she prattled on about books. Often times she caught him staring at her with a very secretive smile and his attention focused only on her as he played with her hair or ran his hands over her skin with soft caresses. Seeing him like that, it almost made Raven believe that their interactions were more than just a front, and that he actually cared about her.

And even though the thought was stupid to believe, she still held onto it like a secret prayer meant only for her.

Her eyes flicked to the clock again and she sighed, reaching for her jacket. It was time for her to face the fact that she was going to have to see _him_ at this stupid party. Well… at least she would be accompanied by a charming, handsome, intelligent man. That would show _him_ what he had left behind. With determination in her step, she threw open her bedroom door and started for the stairs.

She was met with that bright, green stare that she had just been daydreaming about, a smile crept onto her face and she raised her hand in greeting. Had he found a way to take her out? Her heart leapt into her throat and took a few steps down the stairs.

"Gar, I didn't think you were coming."

"Hello, Raven." His voice was low and even, and he looked away from her face, shame lining his expression. The joy and mirth that always winked at from the depths of his stare was suddenly replaced with sadness and guilt. His eyes flicked back to hers, and they stared at each other for a long moment, saying nothing as the silence grew heavy and thick around them.

"You're not here for me." It was not a question, it was a statement of shock. Raven's hands tightened at her sides and she felt herself suddenly become lightheaded and woozy, as if the world had been spinning around her and then suddenly stopped, leaving her to tumble head over heels into nothingness.

He said nothing, but shook his head, his shoulders hunching as if he was waiting for something catastrophic to fall from her lips.

"Oh." Raven could feel something strange and black twist inside her stomach. "I… didn't mean to imply-"

"It's good to see you," he interrupted, his words tight and drawn, as if he was desperately trying to keep the emotion out of them. The words didn't hurt her so much as the tone, that empty voice that reminded her nothing of the laughter and teasing that had happened just a few days ago. "I hope you have a good time tonight."

"I… um…" Raven tripped over herself, still trying to understand if this was possibly the worst dream ever. Her breath caught in her chest, and she felt the words fall out of her mouth before she had a chance to stop them. "You too."

Garfield balked and his shoulders hunched as his eyes slid closed. It looked almost as if he had been physically hit by her, and he shrunk away from her, trying to keep space between them. "Thank you," he whispered, his voice hoarse and sore.

With that, Garfield licked his lips and offered her a polite smile as he climbed the steps slowly, walking past her without casting a second glance in her direction. He moved down the hall, past her room, and knocking on Tara's door. She opened it with a smile and led him inside, shooting a cheerful wink and a thumbs-up in Raven's direction before mouthing 'thanks, Rae'.

Raven felt her chest tighten as she watched her roommate's door close, locking both her and Garfield inside. A minute passed, and then two. Raven's fists clenched at her sides and she forced herself to take those slow, cautions steps down the stairs, wanting nothing more than a world of space between her and Tara at this very moment. Her stomach felt heavy and strange, as if she were going to be sick any minute.

_Escort_.

Garfield Logan was an _escort_.

That's right, this was his job. His job was to pleasure women. All women. No matter who requested his services, he would step up and do what they asked, _who _they asked. If a client paid him, he was supposed to pleasure them. She told herself that fact everyday, with every encounter or date she had ever been on, she reminded herself that _he was an escort_.

So, _why_ did this hurt?

_Why?_

The thought of his hands on her body touching Tara the same way he touched her only a few weeks ago, making her writhe and scream with every caress… Raven scrunched her eyes shut and took a slow, deep breath, trying to calm her nerves, and trying to block out the images of him taking someone else other than her. Her stomach sank lower in her body, twisting and snarling like a wounded animal fighting for its life as she did everything in her power not to scream profanities at the top of her lungs.

This was his job.

She was not a lover.

She was a client.

She would always be a client.

Raven opened her eyes and grabbed her purse, heading for the door as fast as he feet would let her. She needed to find something, _anything _to keep her mind away from the fact that she was a client to him, just like Tara, just like all the other women he had pleasured before… like _everyone else_. She wasn't special to him. There might have been something genuine about him to her, but it was just an act to wrap her deeper in his web. Just a mask for him to wear to lure her into his arms, and she needed to remember that.

Taking a deep breath, she stepped outside and felt a sense of calm wash over her. He was good at what he did. Garfield was, first and foremost, a plaything for money. He was a _toy_, and she hired him for that fact. She would continue to hire him, continue to feel his body as if it were built for her own enjoyment. This tryst between Tara and him did not change anything at all.

After all, she was just a client, and he was simply good at what he did.

)O(

_I hope this ended up better than I feel it did...  
Next chapter will be Raven and Jason, feel free to ignore it if you want to. _

_Thanks for being awesome, friends!_


	10. Chapter Ten

**NOTE: Jason and Raven Chapter**

**Behind Closed Doors  
**Chapter Ten

)O(

Raven fidgeted as she checked her phone, her heart thudding in her throat. Okay, Jason had another ten minutes before the party started, he wasn't late. Not yet. She just needed to calm down and-

Her thoughts were cut short as the sound of a motorcycle roared up behind her. Swallowing what fear she had, Raven turned around and watched the sight of a black and red Ducati motorcycle approach, its rider wearing a finely pressed suit and a helmet. A second passed in silent shock and then Raven relaxed, fighting the urge to roll her eyes. A smirk tugged at the corners of her mouth and she shook her head. Of _course_ Jason would ride a motorcycle, and a _Ducati_ at that.

He found a place to park, his hair practically _perfect _as he removed his helmet and left it on the bike seat. Raven blushed and looked away, trying not to fidget as he offered that teasing, lop-sided smile to her while dusting off his suit jacket as he practically _sauntered _up to her. How in the world did he manage to have perfect hair even after he rode through town on a bike like that?

"You look a little lost, Little Bird? I'm not late am I?"

She blushed at the nickname and pushed at her hair, not quite sure if she should meet his piercing stare. "Er... no. You're a little early actually."

"Good. I was worried that I might have been late." He reached out and curled his fingertips under her chin, raising her eyes to meet his own. "And I _certainly_ didn't want to be late for a date with you. That would be a damn sin."

His voice was pitched low enough to melt her entire being, and she stumbled back a bit, blushing brightly. He just chuckled and leaned even closer to her, his breath ghosting over her skin. Her eyes fluttered closed and she tilted her face closer to his own expectantly, but instead of the fevered kisses she had felt the other day, she heard his words murmur against her.

"May I kiss you, Raven?"

Raven felt her blush grow darker, and she leaned up on her tip-toes to brush her lips against his own. She heard his chuckle rumble low in his chest, and he pulled her tightly against him, practically stealing her gasps of pleasure as easily as he stole her kisses just a few nights before. Raven's hands slowly came up to tangle in the lapels of his jacket, and she pulled him closer, needing to feel that warmth from his body invading her own. She felt like he was a bit like a drug - a quick, easy high that left her dizzy and spinning, and immediately begging for more.

"Come on, Raven," he murmured against her lips, his voice soft and sultry as he nudged her nose with his own. "You don't want to be late for this party… That is unless I can tempt you with something a little more _interesting_..." His hands at her waist slid lower to palm the curves of her hips, and he pulled her even closer to him, his smirk practically sinful. "Mm?"

Raven somehow managed to hold back a moan and she kept a hold of her sanity enough to take a step back, grabbing desperate gasps of air as he continued to stare at her. Pushing at her hair, she turned away from him, fidgeting with her purse to give her hands something to do.

"You're distracting," she mumbled into the silence between them.

He laughed, the sound smoky. "Oh really? You know, that's not the first time I've heard that before."

"I didn't imagine it was." Raven chuckled and shook her head, watching as he offered his arm to her. She took it with a small smile and let him lead her up the walk to the Victorian mansion looming in the distance.

The porch was lit with a hundred electric candles and filled with a few of her classmates and their dates, chatting happily before going inside to entertain the wealthy guests. This entire night was meant to be a fundraiser for the literature program at her school, and practically _all_ of the guests had deep pockets. It was Raven and her classmates' job to charm them with talks of books and poetry, and the thought that she was going to have to be personable made her more than just a little bit nervous.

Of course, knowing that _he_ was going to be at this party certainly didn't help either...

She glanced up at Jason, chewing on her lower lip as she thought about the night ahead. There was no doubt that Jason could be the perfect gentleman tonight, their first interaction was case-and-point. He would very likely be able to smile and captivate everyone in the room with his good looks and his intelligence, quoting Keats and discussing his use of language. Letting go of a breath she didn't know she had been holding, she shifted her weight again and looked away.

"You seem nervous, Raven?"

She shook her head and tightened her hand on his arm as someone smiled politely at her and waved. "No… it's just… I don't do well in social situations-"

"I couldn't tell," he interrupted with a laugh.

"-but it was a requirement that I come here for tonight." She rolled her eyes and looked away.

"Oh?" He led her up the steps, ignoring the sultry glances some of her classmates were making his way. "For your honor's program, right? Gar told me a little bit about it the last time we talked."

Raven blinked, feeling a blush darken her cheeks. "Oh? You and Gar… _talk_?"

"Well, we're co-workers. We _talk_, not really about clients all that often, but you're a special case." He smiled again and tugged a little at her arm, secrets practically dancing in his eyes. "A _very_ special case if you'll believe it."

Raven balked a little. "What does _that_ mean?"

Jason smiled, but said nothing, and opened the front door for her, walking her into the foyer like a gentleman. The sounds of laughter and excitement vibrated around her, and Raven could feel her nerves tightening up even more. She just had to get through tonight, and then she would be free to retreat into her room again. Seeming to sense her nerves, Jason just gave her another reassuring smile and took her coat from her, giving it to the attendant at the door and taking her arm again.

"Raven," he whispered to her, his voice low and smooth against her skin, like warm cream. "I know you can go this. You're much stronger than a room full of rich old people. You're far too interesting and strong to get pushed around by a bunch of old fogies."

She looked up at him, fighting against a smile.

He shrugged with a laugh. "It's true."

After that the rest of the evening was a blur of talking and pretending to be charming. Smiling happily and discussing books and poetry, it was enough to make Raven sick. Being friendly and happy wasn't exactly her forte, and she was much happier being alone with her books and silence. All of this was just too much, and her nerves were practically raw as the night wore on, but Jason seemed to hold her up to the best of his ability. He gave her little reassuring taps and squeezes, reminding her that he was here for her. if raven didn't know any better, she would have thought that he was doing this all on purpose, that his affections were honest. But she was smarter than to let herself fall for him. He was, after all, still an escort.

"Raven," he murmured against her ear, when they both had a moment of silence. "I know you're nervous, but I'm here for you. Besides, you're doing quite well. If I didn't know any different, I'd say that you were born for this kind of life."

"Ugh, please don't say that." Raven rubbed the bridge of her nose and looked away, her lips tugging down into a frown. "This is a one time event only, and I'd like to keep it that way."

"Ah. Is that so?" He lifted an eyebrow and just stared at her over the rim of his champagne glass, his eyes sparkling with unspoken quips.

"Yes," She blushed and lifted her eyes to his own, looking into his smiling face. How did he manage to make her entire being calm down with just a few well-placed words and a teasing smile? She shifted a bit and looked away. "Very much so. This is it and never again. Is that clear?"

"Mm… crystal, Little Bird." He watched her for another long moment, and he hummed again, as if figuring out that there was something else riding under the surface of her being. "But… there's something else bothering you, isn't there? It's not just about the night or the party, it's something else."

"You're actually _right_." She shuffled on her feet and looked away, chewing on her lower lips. "I… I have a confession to make, Jason."

"Oh?" He grabbed another two flutes of champagne from a waiter walking by, handing one to her. How many glasses had they had already? She didn't know, but she knew that they were both a little tipsy as the guests hummed and talked around them. Talking to him seemed easier, and his teasing was starting to do more than just make her roll her eyes or shake her head.

He took a sip and smiled. "And what is that, Raven?"

"I… er…" Raven felt her words trail off as she saw him come through the door. Eyes sliding closed, she turned away from the front door and walked deeper into the mansion, hearing his low, old-world laughter following her. Jason stopped and turned around to see the handsome face, blue eyes practically piercing right through Raven. He lifted an eyebrow and looked down at Raven, but she avoided his curious stare.

He hummed again, his nostrils flaring a bit in annoyance. "I'm going to assume that's-"

"A mistake," Raven cut him off with a sigh and pushed at her hair. "A horrible mistake that I hope to never repeat ever again."

Jason's lips twitched. "And this mistake's name? Other than 'douche bag' of course."

Raven felt herself smile in spite of the situation. "Malchior."

"Well," Jason said, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her tightly against his body. She could feel his heartbeat and breath vibrate through her, and something in her stomach clenched as he continued to close any amount of space between them. "Why don't we give him something to miss?"

Without waiting for her questions, he dipped his head to her mouth and gave her the most soul-crushing kiss she had ever experienced. Heat ran down her spine and pooled low in her stomach, setting her entire being aflame with little licks of hellfire. She felt as if Jason was pulling down every single one of her barriers with insistent kisses and low laughs, and this just proved it. She brought one hand up into his hair and groaned a little, feeling his teeth nip at her lower lip before pulling away. He looked into her eyes, smiled and leaned back in for another kiss, downing her until she had to lean against him for support.

It felt like an eternity before he pulled away and put actual space between them again.

"Better?"

She blushed and nodded. "I… I think so."

Jason cast a sideways glance over to Malchior, who stood frozen in the doorway, eyes wide. He opened his mouth to say something to Raven, but Jason just laughed and took her hand, leading her away from the hubbub of the party and deeper into the mansion, ignoring the shocked stares and whispers that followed them into the silence. The sounds of laughter and teases gave away to stillness and the smell of age. It was almost calming.

"I think I like teasing your old boyfriends," Jason said with another chuckle, swirling the champagne around in his glass before downing the rest of it. He set the glass down on a nearby table and continued walking them farther and farther from the party. "I could get used to showing you off like that."

Raven laughed as he turned another corner and let them be lost in the maze of hallways and rooms. "You almost sound like you enjoyed that kiss more than I did."

He simply lifted a knowing eyebrow to her and pushed open another door, pulling her into a drawing room.

Raven finally looked around and realized that they were far from the party and the rest of the guests, and Jason was leading her away from the comfort of a crowd and into the unknown of being alone with him. She felt something in her chest flutter with excitement, but she said nothing about that. Their long journey into empty rooms and vacant hallways was an entirely different story.

She looked over her shoulder, seeing the luxurious hallway disappear into darkness behind them. "How do you know where you're going?"

A smile played across his lips and he closed the door. "Wouldn't _you_ like to know…?"

She pursed her lips. "I would, actually."

He shrugged. "I may or may not be acquainted with the owner of this mansion…"

"With Bruce Wayne?" She blinked and took another sip of her champagne. "How do you know _him_?"

He leaned closer to her, brushing his nose against her own, his full lips curling up into another smile. "Ah-ah, Little Bird… that's a secret."

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "So, why bring me back here?"

He smirked. "You needed a break and the party was getting stuffy."

"And?"

His smiled faded into something darker and far more sinister. "I can't stop thinking about all the delightful things I'd like to do to you." He moved closer to her, reaching into his suit pocket. "Do you _know_ how hard it is to conceal a raging erection in a room full of stuffy old adults?"

Raven's eyes widened and she felt laughter bubble up from the depths of her stomach. "I… I am _not _aware of that."

"It's hard. And having you look like a literal goddess standing next to me is _certainly_ not helping…" Slowly, he pulled a strand of silk rope from his suit pocket and looked into her eyes, his lips curling up at the edges. "Now, Raven, may I _please_ have those pretty little wrists of yours? I have a few things I'd like to show you."

Blushing brightly, with her heart pounding in her ears, Raven raised her wrists to his eye-level and watched with bated breath as he wrapped the silk rope around and in between her wrists. There was something just a little frightening about what he was promising with the simple action, but she was far more interested in the heady burn that curled deep in the pit of her stomach and threatened to make her entire skin go up in flames.

He tied the rope with a surprisingly pretty bow and smirked. "How does it feel? Too tight?"

"N-no…" Raven felt her words skip in her throat and she let him lead her back against the wall, his voice like black velvet over her skin.

"Good, Little Bird. Now…" He hooked his thumb in the silk rope and raised her hands up, pinning them above her on the wall. He lowered his mouth to hers, giving her another one of his slow, drugging kisses that made her melt. All the while his other hand slid up the length of her thigh and bunched her dress between his fingers, pulling the hem up one slow inch at a time. She moaned as he traced the edges of her panties, rubbing his thumb along the tense muscles in her thigh.

"You're nervous?"

She shook her head, trying not to think about the fact that his eyes were dark enough to drown her soul in shadows. "No. I'm…"

He raised an eyebrow and snapped the elastic of her panties teasingly, letting them fall against her skin. She gasped as the sharp snap reverberated through her body like a million pins of pleasure, and she tugged at the rope that he held pinned to the wall. It was only at that moment that she realized that she was at his mercy.

Eyes widening, she watched with bated breath as he smiled at her and kissed along her collarbone, giving her little bites and nips that made her shiver and shake. He reached the strap of her dress with his teeth and he pulled it over her shoulder, peppering her with kisses as his fingers continued to tease her flesh underneath her dress.

Jason ran his fingertips over the flat of her abdomen with feather-light touches, stroking her every way possible, but never letting his touches drift low enough to offer relief. Raven groaned and knocked her head against the wall, feeling his lips wrap around the soft flesh of her breast. Raven writhed against him, but his touches never became more insistent or offered a moment of release. They just tortured her one little brush at a time.

"J-jason… _please_…"

He chuckled and bit down into her breast as his fingers drifted lower, brushing over the soft silk of her panties. Raven knew she must have been wet, ready for him to take her just from his teasing alone, but he said nothing. No, instead he continued to bite and suck at that soft swell of her breast, and Raven knew exactly what he was doing - he was marking her. He was making it so that anyone would know had touched her and who she belonged to.

"Little Bird…" His voice rumbled down her chest and Raven groaned, tugging on her restraints again. There was no way to urge him on, no way to offer herself relief… she was just left here under his very skilled and dangerous hands.

"Jason, I… I need…"

He picked up his head from her breast and smiled. "You need _what_?"

"I need to…"

He raised an eyebrow, and Raven _knew_ that he wasn't going to offer her any relief until she asked for it. Her cheeks darkening, she met his eyes and whispered. "I need your fingers inside me."

He chuckled. "There's a good little bird."

With those words he slipped a single finger under the waistband of her panties and stroked her with the same soft, almost nonexistent touches as he had her thighs and abdomen. It only made the passion and feelings a million times worse.

"Jason. _Please_."

"Mm… on _my_ terms, Little Bird." His voice was low and gravelly against her skin and he continued to feast on her neck. "I will touch you on my terms and my terms alone."

Even in the heat of the moment Raven couldn't help but realize how different his skills were from Gar. While he was warmth and light and innocence, willing to give Raven everything she wanted, Jason was darkness and hellfire. He was cold silk under a moonless sky, he was stolen moments hidden in shadows and forbidden stares cast in broad daylight. He was everything Garfield wasn't, and there was something wonderfully sinful about that.

Jason picked up his head from her neck and ran a fingertip over her clit with slow, gentle circles. Raven's hips bucked against his touch, her arms thrashing against the wall as she tried to pull free from his hold. He just chuckled and licked her lips before capturing her mouth in another kiss, slipping two fingers inside her as his thumb continued where his finger had left off. Raven whined into his kiss, it was too much. _Far_ too much.

She pulled her lips away and whined. "Jason…"

"Tell me when you're going to come, Little Bird." He pulled her arms up higher on the wall as his fingers increased their pace deep inside her. It sent a million little sparks of electricity flying over her skin and Raven didn't know where he stopped and she ended.

"I…"

"Now?"

She nodded, another whimper escaping.

Jason smiled and he pulled his hand away, dropping her skirt back to a respectable height.

Shocked, her head still thrumming with the pain of a near-orgasm, Raven turned and watched as he licked her essence off his fingers with a smile. He reached up and untied the rope round her wrists with a chuckle, putting it back in his suit pocket.

Gasping as her arms fell slowly to her sides, she looked up into his eyes waiting for an explanation.

His hands smoothed over her arms and eased the the kinks on her wrists with tender, delicate touches. "I'll let you come when _I'm_ ready, Little Bird… until then, I want you on the edge."

Raven's mouth fell open in shock.

)O(

_I don't think that was sooooo painful, now was it? I am still on the fence about next chapter, but I will continue to flag chapters that are not Gar/Raven centered. Thanks for reading, friends!_


	11. Chapter Eleven

_NOTE: Both Jason and Raven, and Garfield and Raven Chapter_

**Behind Closed Doors  
**Chapter Eleven

)O(

Garfield sighed as he stepped quietly down the stairs and started for the front door, putting his coat on and moving out onto the porch. He felt like he needed a cigarette and he hadn't smoked in _years_. Rubbing the back of his head, he stared out into the street, trying to understand what it was that was churning inside of him. Something felt sour and tight and brutal, as if there was an animal clawing at his chest, inch by inch until his heart was left open and exposed, completely raw with torture.

He leaned against the porch railing trying to decide if he wanted to go back up and finish his night with Tara, or head home. His night with Tara had been good, she was a fun, receptive partner, with bright eyes and excited about their time together. If it had been just a few months ago, before he had even met Raven, he would have considered himself lucky. It was rare that he had a client who was under forty, kind of cute, and actually like to talk about what was happening between them. He should have felt happy that he actually had a client who cared, and yet… he was completely broken inside.

Well, that _was_ the only way to describe himself - _broken_.

Sighing, he glanced at his watch and chewed on his lower lip. He didn't know if Raven had returned from her party yet, and he didn't really want to think about it if she did. Truthfully, he feared the idea that she would be in the room next to him, hearing every little thing between Tara and himself, making the assumption that he had just been doing his job with her in the same way that he did with Tara. That thought made him even sicker to his stomach. Raven was not, and would not, _ever_ be a job.

But still…

"You're going to catch cold if you stay out too long."

Garfield lifted his head to the sound of Raven's voice, feeling his lips curl up at the edge in a smile.

"Awe, come on, I'll be fine."

His smiled fell as he realized she was still with Jason. Right. _He_ had been her date for the evening, and Garfield was assigned to Tara by the agency. That was what all of this was about. His hands gripped the porch railing tightly and he leaned out over the edge of the porch to see them both standing in the shadows, Jason's arms wrapped tightly around her waist and his nose brushing against her neck.

"I have your jacket."

"Keep it, it gives me a reason to come back." His chuckle was slowly muffled as he pressed his lips against her neck.

Raven laughed and pushed at his shoulders. "You know you don't need a reason to come back."

"Does that mean you'll hire me again, Little Bird? For more than just _books_?"

There was a heavy pause, and Garfield practically sneered as he watched their shadows move in the darkness. He knew _exactly_ what that meant. It meant that Jason had played his little games with her tonight. If Garfield knew anything about him, he had probably started off easy, with just a little tying up and denied orgasms. But, Jason was smart and _talented_, and it would undoubtedly happen that he would teach her all the little tricks and secrets hiding inside him.

"I think I might… I didn't mind the rope."

"Oh?" Jason's voice was genuinely curious. "Would you be interested in trying something different next time? I don't want to push you if you aren't ready to… _explore_ just yet. What I do isn't always for the faint of heart."

Her chuckle was low, a little fearful, but mostly curious. "No, I… I think I might like to try. That is if you are willing to teach me."

"Anytime. All you have to do is ask." He leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "Now, Little Bird, it's time to fly back to your nest. It's getting late and you have a full day of studying tomorrow."

Raven nodded, but she didn't move. Instead, she stood there and fidgeted with her purse. "Did you want to come up tonight?"

Jason laughed. "Oh? Ready again? The Wayne family gallery wasn't enough?"

_Jesus_. Garfield bit back a growl and continued to stare at him, feeling his breath become heavier and heavier with each passing moment. He had taken her _at_ the party, and _in _the Mayne manor. Did he have no fucking _tact_? His anger bubbled up from the pit of his stomach, thick and sour, but somehow he managed to keep himself sealed up and under control.

"T-that's not it! I just-"

"Well, you should _enjoy_ being pinned to the wall, Little Bird." Jason's voice dropped low and he stepped closer to her. "You are, after all, a work of art."

Jason really needed to be punched in the face.

"S-stop it, Jason." She fidgeted again, lifting her face to his. "I… I just thought if you were willing to teach me how-"

"Ah-ah." Jason placed a finger on her lips, silencing her request. "You're still new to this, and I don't think rushing into it is the best idea yet. You need a little rest before we go diving head-first into play, okay?" He waited for her nod. "Next time though, I won't be so gentle with you."

Raven visibly shivered. "That was you being _gentle_?"

"Oh, Little Bird… you have so much to learn." He kissed her forehead. "There's a lot of pleasure to be had in play, you just need the right person to bring it out."

"And you're the right person?"

He shrugged. "I'm the best there is. Am I right for you… well, that depends on your willingness to learn."

Even in the shadows, Garfield could see her blush, her stare never leaving Jason's. Closing his eyes, he tried to let go of the railing, but something kept him pinned there. There was something about the interaction that he couldn't let go of yet, and he felt as if he needed to torture himself until the very end. Biting back a curse, he stood there and listened to the rest of their interaction.

"But, not tonight. Tonight you rest, and put a little lotion on your wrists, it'll help ease the burn, alright? And _next time_, don't lie to me when you're in pain. That does not make for a happy partner." He kissed her again, lingering a little longer than he should have. "If you have any questions, give me a call."

"O-okay… and I'll see you…?"

"Next week. I'll put you on the schedule, Little Bird."

"Thank you. I'll see you soon."

"Not soon enough."

Garfield heard him walking away, and his eyes shot open to see Raven slowly approaching the steps to the porch, Jason's suit coat hanging from her shoulders. She stilled as she took the first step up to the front door, her eyes locking with his own. It felt like an eternity passed between them, and they just stared at each other, never saying a single word.

Finally, Raven cleared her throat and looked away. "G-garfield… I didn't know you'd still be here." She took a few more steps up the stairs, her hands shaking as they moved up the railing. She finally came to the edge of the stairs and met him. Licking her lips, she met his eyes again and forced a small, polite smile. "How was your night?"

Garfield cringed at the question, and he pulled back a little, trying not to show his disappointment. Out of all of the questions she should have asked, why did it have to be _that_ one? How his night was shouldn't have mattered because it wasn't with _her_. He cleared his throat and shrugged. "It was fine… I guess."

"Just, fine?" Raven seemed genuinely curious.

"What do you want me to say, Raven? That Tara is a good la-" He barely managed to stop himself from being crass, knowing his anger was getting the better of him. She always had some way to bring out the best and worst of him, and he needed to learn how to control himself around her, no matter the situation. He continued to look into her eyes and collected his thoughts slowly, trying to keep himself in check. "It was fine, Raven… but…"

She raised an eyebrow. "But?"

The words came out before he had a chance to stop them. "It's… not the same, as with you."

To his surprise, she actually laughed, her expression softening. "I appreciate the sweet words, Gar, but you don't have to try and protect me from the truth." She moved closer to him, a smile playing across her lips (still swollen from Jason's kisses). "I understand, this is your _job_, this is what you do for a living, and I'm just a client."

Except she wasn't, not to him.

"Outside of the bedroom, we're not even friends. Hell, we're barely even acquaintances. I understand that. I really do." She reached out and patted his shoulder. "So, if you want to tell me that Tara was the best lay you've ever had, I don't mind. That's… who you are and it's what you do. You don't owe me anything."

_No_. He felt his hands shake at his sides as he looked into her eyes. No, that _wasn't_ who he was. He wasn't just some stupid escort who bedded anything who asked and paid him. He was so much more than that, and this relationship between them was unlike anything he had ever had before. He wasn't the kind of person who could just walk away from a girl like Raven because she was trying to put distance between them. He _couldn't_. He couldn't give her up. Not now, not ever.

Something inside him snapped and he surged forward, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her against him. Her heart fluttered against his chest, and he could hear her shocked intake of breath, but it didn't phase him in the slightest. No, instead, he dropped his mouth down to her own and he stole another soul shattering kiss from her. He tasted her surprise and cherry lipgloss as if it were fine wine. He drank in every bit of her essence with slow, heavy bites and licks and kisses until her body was sagging against his own, her hands tightening in his shirt. He took everything from her that he had ever wanted, and then some.

All because he _wanted her_.

Pulling back, his lips hovered just above her own, gasping for breath as he realized his soul was no longer his own. "Raven… I…"

'I' _what_? What could he _possibly_ tell her to make everything alright after this? What could he say to make this pain in his chest go away, and the shock in her eyes transform into joy? He was, first and foremost, an _escort_. He was an actor - _no_. He was just a _toy,_ used only for pleasure, and she knew that… but he didn't.

Stealing one last peck from her lips, he pulled back and forced a bright, seductive smile, the one he used when he was trying to earn a few extra dollars in a tip. It felt sick to use himself like this, but if it blinded her to the truth, then that was that he needed to do. "I want to see you again." He curled his fingers under her chin and tilted her face up to meet his. "I missed our study sessions, and I know you have too."

He watched her cheeks darken. "I… I should be thinking about saving money."

He slapped on the charm as thick as he could, and leaned forward, nudging his nose against her own, letting her feel his breath dance over her lips. "But?"

"T-tuesday?"

He breathed an inward sigh of relief. "Good. I'll see you then…" He leaned down and stole another kiss from her lips. "And I hope you have a late class the next day, because I _certainly_ hope you don't think you'll get to go to bed early."

She made a very strange, uncharacteristic whimper, and Garfield chuckled.

"Good."

It wasn't enough, but it would suffice… _for now_.

)O(

_Thanks for reading, friends. I think the next chapter will be GarRae, but after that I might squeak in a few other escorts, because WHY NOT!?_


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Behind Closed Doors  
**Chapter Twelve

_Garfield and Raven_

)O(

Garfield stared at her as she picked at her comforter beneath them, not quite meeting his stare. His heart fluttered in his chest and he tried to keep the surprise from showing on his face, licking his lips. Was she… really thinking about this? It wasn't that he hadn't gotten requests for _this_ particular action before, after all some of his other clients enjoyed being the giver more than the receiver, but there was something about the wide-eyed way she asked that nearly made him explode with excitement. She glanced up at him from the fringe of her lashes before looking back at the comforter, her cheeks stained bright red.

"I know it's probably a strange request." She pushed at her dark hair and took a deep breath, obviously trying to calm her nerves. "But it is something I'd like to try."

He licked his lips and leaned back against the headboard. A few, long minutes passed between them before Garfield managed to find his voice, reaching his hand out to her face. He trailed his fingertips over her skin down her cheek before tilting her face back up to his own. "Raven… I don't want you to do anything you don't want to. I want you to enjoy your time with-"

"I want to." Raven pulled her chin away and crawled between his legs, her hands trembling just a little as she moved even closer to him.

He could feel her breath dancing over his lips, a bit of mint mingling with tea. It smelled warm and exotic, like her own personal perfume, and the scent alone made his mouth water. He wanted nothing more than to surge forward, bury his hands in her hair and kiss her senseless. He wanted to hear those little pants and moans that he had heard the other night, feel her grasping tightly to his shirt as she writhed against him, trying to pull him even closer. He wanted her kisses that made him feel so stupid and senseless, he wanted _all of it_ \- no matter the consequences.

A heavy second ticked by between them, neither of them looking away from the other, but not knowing what to say either. Garfield looked over her face before dropping his stare to her lips again, the flesh red and full from her chewing on them, and he couldn't help his mind from wandering to the thought of her mouth wrapped around his body, her untrained tongue dancing over him as she took everything he had. He could see her on her knees in front of him, ass practically in the air as she lapped him up like he was a treat.

_No_, he shouldn't be thinking of things like that right now.

He groaned and knocked his head against her headboard, trying to think of any reason he could to get her to stop this, but everything escaped his mind. As much as he wanted their sessions together to be all about her, and as much as he loved practically _worshiping _her, he couldn't deny his insatiable desire to feel her taking him into her body in such a lewd way. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, nodding.

"If that's what you want, Raven… but…" He ran his fingertips up and down the curve of her back, leaning forward just a bit to nudge her nose with his own. His lips ghosted over her own and he watched her eyes flutter close. "But, if I tell you to stop - you _stop,_ okay? When I'm ready, I want-"

"When you're ready, I want to ride you."

Garfield swallowed hard, somehow resisting the urge to pull back from her. _Jesus_. She was going to kill him. She had to be a witch posing as a woman, because there was no other explanation for her being like this. She was going to murder him and he was going to relish every second of it. He pressed forward and gave her a small, tender kiss on her lower lip, tasting the mint chapstick clinging to her. "If that's what you want," he whispered, his voice low and heavy. "I won't stop you."

"I… I want tonight to be about you." She returned his kiss slowly, before pulling away to look into his eyes, a little bit afraid, but far more eager about what was going to happen. "You make every night about me-"

Garfield somehow managed to fight off the urge to tell her it was all because he was falling head over heels for her, and he kept his mouth sewn shut as she continued.

"-and I appreciate that. Really, I do. But just once I… I want to play with you. Just a little." She gave him another kiss and ran her fingers through his hair before trailing her hands down his neck and over his shoulders. "I want to know what it feels like to have _you_ writing under me for a change, to know all about what makes you tick and what you like." Her hand curled under his chin bringing his lips back up to her own, and she gave him little, coaxing kisses as he moved. "You're so good to me, I want to know how to return the favor."

Fucking hell. He was going to come by this alone. His hands clenched in the covers under him, and Garfield bit back a groan as her fingertips moved over his chest, down his abs, and pushed against the crease in his hips, teasing the hem of his shirt. He groaned, and without meaning to, lifted a hand to the back of her head and pushed her lips tight against his own, desperate to taste more of that sweet mint clinging to her lips. If she was going to drive him insane with need, he might as well return the favor.

Raven hummed in pleasure, and she nudged his mouth open with her own, sweeping her tongue inside to taste him. He met her kiss for kiss, desperately taking everything she offered. His heart pounded against his ribs, and his hands moved to grab the soft swell of her ass, squeezing gently and pulling her tight against his body. He moaned into her mouth, knowing that this night was going to break every part of him, and he was happy to shatter under her.

Raven slipped her hands under his shirt and tugged it up over his head as she moved to straddle his lap, the roundness of her body pressing against his already raging erection. If she kept this up he wasn't going to last _at all_ and there wasn't a woman alive who had done that to him. He was always in control, but _her_? No, she drove him insane, and _god_ he loved it.

"Is this… okay?" Raven's words where breathy, and Garfield could feel her hips begin a slow, patient movement over him, grinding her body against his own. She scratched her nails over his nipples and pressed her hips a little harder against him, each movement sending little shocks of lightning dancing across his skin like fireworks. She nudged his nose again, still stealing little kisses from his lips. "Am I doing alright?"

He tried not to smile at her innocence, because that would break the spell, and Garfield looked up into her eyes. "Yeah-" His head fell back against his shoulders. "-you're doing… _very good_."

Gasping, he bit back another groan as he felt her bare warmth press against his erection through his underwear, her wetness smelling heady and thick as she continued her little dance. For the first time that night, he wondered exactly _what_ she was wearing under that oversized sweatshirt, and he absolutely had to find out. He moved one hand under her sweatshirt and found her completely bare, dripping with desire and ready for him. Without fully realizing what he was doing, he slid a finger inside her and began to pump slowly, in time with the movements of her hips. Each push from his hand made her body clench and little moans escape. Raven's head fell against his shoulder, and she moaned into his neck, eyelashes fluttering over his skin.

"Y-you should stop that. Tonight is all about you." She gasped when he rubbed his thumb against her clit in patient, little circles. "I want you to have fun."

"I _am_." He pulled her tighter against him, taking one hand and picking up her face from his neck. He licked her lips, tasting that mint chapstick again, and smiled. "I _am_ having fun, Raven… let me play a little longer before you... _destroy_ me." His voice was playful, and he felt her hesitation turn into excitement, her hands sliding over his hips to the waistband of his underwear.

"Just for a little while longer…" She sounded as if she was teasing him, but she rode his fingers with wild abandon, and the sight was simply _gorgeous_. She gasped and groaned, her hands scraping and teasing all the little, secret hollows of his body as she indulged in her own lust for just a little bit longer, his fingers doing to her what she couldn't do to herself. Licking her lips, she met his stare again. "And then I promise to take you however I want to, Gar."

The little nickname did not go unnoticed, but he kept himself from pointing it out. If she chose to use it now, he didn't want to bring attention to it. He wanted it to remain a little secret between them for just a bit longer.

She pulled his boxers low over his hips, freeing his erection to her curious touch. With a soft look into his eyes, Raven kissed down his chest, leaving dark little bites wherever she touched. She reached his hips, nipped and kissed, and then-

"_Fucking hell_."

Garfield jerked under her kisses and Raven pulled back, pulling her hands away from his body. Her eyes grew wide and he could see the little bit of fear still swimming under their dark, blue-violet depths. Biting the inside of his cheek, Garfield steeled his emotions and looked into her face.

"S-sorry, Raven," he managed to force out, "I wasn't expect it to feel… like that."

Raven brought a hand to her lips and chewed on her nails, anxious that she had done something wrong. "Did I hurt you?"

He shook his head and buried his hands in the comforter again. "N-no. I just… it felt good. Really, _really_ good, Raven… I wasn't expecting it. Not from your first time… doing this." He curled his hand in her hair and tilted her head back to his face, watching the surprise in her eyes. He forced a small smile and shrugged, hoping to guide her back to all the good things she was doing. "Keep going… and I… uh… I liked it when you licked the tip, it was good, but… don't be afraid of using your tongue and lips more."

She blushed and returned his smile, leaning back down between his legs, her pink tongue darting out as she moved closer.

Garfield threw his head back as her mouth wrapped around him and she began a slow, steady pace. His legs trembled and he clenched her comforter even tighter to keep from grabbing her hair. He honestly didn't know how long he could keep this up, not with the sanctuary of her mouth taking him from heaven to hell and back against with each touch of her tongue. She sunk deep before pulling back, sliding her lips up the underside of his cock before lapping at the head and tonguing his slit.

_Jesus…_ she was going to murder him with pleasure.

Garfield groaned and leaned back against her pillows. What in the world was this woman doing to him… and why was he letting her? Why was he giving into all of this? But even more than that, why couldn't he _stop_? Why couldn't he find his self control and walk away from her forever?

His eyes flicked down and met her bright, almost eager stare and he knew the answer to the question. It was too fucking late:

_He'd fallen in love._

)O(

_I hope this was enjoyed. I will keep marking chapters with pairing so you can skip over something you don't like. _

_I do have a bit of housekeeping I'd like to address (which I knew I was going to have to at some point due to the nature of this story and how I am as a person and a shipper).  
I'm super, ultra, mega glad this story is enjoyed by a lot of people, really! I'm always surprised by how many excited comments I get and that's wonderful that people are so invested in this. However, I am equally sorry there are others that don't like how I write it. I wish I could tailor every story to everybody's tastes, but I can't. I can only write in a way that makes_ me_ happy.__ As a friendly reminder, you don't have to read this story if you get too deep and find you don't like it. It's okay. I am not hurt in any way if you don't enjoy the way I write or the content I chose. I've been writing for this fandom for over eleven years, and there isn't a whole lot I haven't heard in terms of people hating my content or disliking the way I write or really just hating me in general (for whatever reason). __There are over 36 thousand other fics in this fandom to choose from, so don't worry. If you're looking for something specific, I'm sure you'll find it! There are some pretty AMAZING writers out there (a few I'm very happy to call friends), so don't give up. If you want a story that meets your needs as a reader, I know you will find it. _

_Also, if you like the way I write but not this fic's content, check out my FFnet Author page, I have a ton of stuff to choose from. Or, visit my Tumblr (link is also on my author page), I have a ton more stories to peruse (including over 250 individual BBRae stories/drabbles)._

_Finally, this will be my last Author's Note on this subject. Sorry I had to say it in the first place, but thanks for putting up with me._

**_And, as always, thanks for being awesome, friends. You're the best!_**


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Behind Closed****Doors**  
Chapter Thirteen

_Note: Speedy, Garth, Raven - Non-romantic_

"So… _you're _the one."

Raven looked up from her book on her spot on the park bench to meet a pair of deep, nearly navy blue eyes, and a stare of warm honey next to them. Two of the most attractive strangers she had possibly ever seen were standing in front of her, dressed in designer jeans and button-downs, the sleeves rolled up, as they leaned back on their heels with slow, practically _sinful _smiles. She blinked and blushed, watching as they crossed their arms over their chests and looked at her before looking back at each other.

"She's cute."

"I don't think she's _that_ cute."

"Still cute."

"Cute enough."

"I bet she'd look _real_ cute if she was-"

Raven knew _exactly_ where that statement was going. Growling, she snapped her book shut and raised her eyes up to their own, a snarl forming at the edges of her mouth. She felt her words bubbling up before she could stop them, dancing over her lips like venom. "Can I _help_ you? Or is there some other person who deserves your censure, because I am trying to study and having you critique me like I am a piece of meat is disgusting, rude, and practically archaic."

"Ooh. Firery. I like it."

"Right. Student." Blue eyes looked over at his friend and smiled knowingly. "I've heard rumors about the 'study sessions' Gar offers her."

"Study sessions? That's a new one - I like his style."

Raven blushed and she pulled back a little, her hand reaching in her purse for her phone. They knew Garfield? Oh no. She felt her heart practically jump to life in her chest and she stared up into their faces, feeling her stomach start to turn as a strange feeling of panic set in. She didn't have a date with him this week, at least not that she could remember, but here they were, looking at her as if she were something fascinating.

What in the world was going on? Did she get him in trouble? Raven raced through her head thinking of all the things that could have happened, but her mind was coming up blank. She had played by the book during almost everyone of her interactions, unless last week wasn't allowed? Or maybe she had to choose one escort and stick with him? Was she allowed to have her sessions with Jason as well, or…? She shivered and pushed at her hair, trying to keep herself together. Were there rules she wasn't aware of, and if there were what did she have to know?

Shifting a little, Raven gripped her phone tightly as she kept her stare steely, hoping to get some answers from them. "Is there any particular reason you're here?"

"Of course. We don't make unpaid visits for nothing. Our time is far too valuable."

"Here." Blue eyes pitched forward a little, his tan skin framed by long locks of dark, black hair. He offered her a practically _dazzling _smile and handed her a business card from his back pocket. "I'm Garth, and this is my associate, Roy. We work with your… _toy_."

Raven blushed, and her eyes narrowed as another bubble of anger rose up into her chest. "He's not a toy. He's a person."

They both lifted an eyebrow and turned to look at each other with intrigued stares. Roy plopped down next to her and draped an arm over the back of the bench, looking into her eyes. His smile faded for a moment as he searched her face before pulling back and looking up at Garth again. "Holy shit, Garth. She _means_ it. I don't think I've ever seen a client who actually meant it." Roy looked back at her and inched a little closer, still being a little brutish, but now there was a slow, warm softness growing under him. "I'm sorry, it's just that you're the first one of his clients we've met that have been completely honest when talking about their… _servicer_."

"Most women like to say the same words, but there's not a whole lot of honestly behind it." Garth took the empty seat on the other side of Raven draping his arm behind her shoulder and inching a little bit closer. "Sorry for coming off so rude, but we figured you were just full of it, like every other client we've met… but apparently you really do see him as a person." He offered a sort of forced smile. "That's a nice thought. You'd be surprised how rare that is in an industry that sells fake romance and love."

Raven fought against the urge to elbow both of them in the sides, and instead she settled on a glare. She let her fingers ease up from around her phone, realizing that this was a time to understand more of both Gar and Jason's world. Licking her lips, she looked at both of them cautiously. "Is there a _reason_ you're here? Does the agency make all of its employees spy on each other?"

"Of _course_ not!" Roy grinned and moved a little bit closer to her, his eyes practically boring into her. In spite of his somewhat lackadaisical and laidback attitude, there was a seriousness to him that roiled underneath the surface. It sort of scratched under his words, the tones playing off each other in a strange way. He cocked his head to the side and watched her. "But, _your_ name has been getting tossed around _a lot_. Gar talks about you. Jason talks about you. Hell, I imagine I'm going to start talking about you after all this is over."

"Roy, stop pestering her." Garth shook his head and sighed.

"What? You can't blame me for trying. She's cute."

"That doesn't mean you can go around being a nuisance to our clients."

"_Potential_ clients," Raven bit out, her voice soft but sharp and warning. "You came here of your own accord. I haven't hired you."

"_Yet_." Roy grinned, looking absolutely sure of himself. "You haven't hired us _yet_."

"Roy…" Garth rubbed the bridge of his nose and groaned. "Stop being a complete idiot. You're making us look bad."

Raven looked over at Garth and felt a little shiver run down her spine. Where Roy was brash and unreserved and a little bit dark, Garth seemed to be the complete opposite of him. He was… _stately_ almost, like a prince. There was a reserved air about him, and he had manners where Roy lacked practically any tact at all. He gave her a polite smile and leaned back against the bench, staring out at the little garden in the middle of the park.

"Roy's personality aside, we _did_ want to come out and meet you." Garth leaned forward and placed his forearms on his knees, glancing over at her, his eyes practically burning into her. He offered another, small smile and nodded. "It's not everyday we get a client that wreak emotional havoc on two of our most professional employees, we were curious as to what kind of person you were… but you're surprisingly _normal_."

Raven balked a little, glaring at him.

"We don't get a whole lot of _normal_ in our line of work." Roy's voice was a bit softer now, and he leaned over a little more, his warmth brushing up against the side of her body. He smelled faintly of fresh pine and the scent was practically mouthwatering as he moved closer. He tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear, still looking at her. "Normal, is a good thing in our line of work. _Cute_ and normal is practically unheard of - you're a rare breed."

Raven shivered, but said nothing.

"We don't mean to imply that you're boring." Garth sat back again and inched a little bit towards her. "We only meant that you're… different to us." He smiled and curled his fingertips under her chin, pulling her a bit closer. His eyes were flecked with silver, and something about it reminded Raven of the darkest parts of the ocean, where secrets were kept far from human understanding.

She licked her lips and blushed. "What is this all about?"

"Just wanted to meet you, princess."

She whipped around and glared at Roy, feeling her anger suddenly spike. "I am _not_ your princess."

He laughed and leaned forward, nudging her nose with his own. "I know. You belong to someone else."

Raven felt her heart skip a few beats as she considered those words. _Belong to someone else_? What did that mean? Out of all the possible things that could have confused her about the situation, _this_ was the one that befuddled her the most. Who in the world would she _belong_ to? A bright smile and a pair of laughing green eyes flashed in the back on her mind, and she felt a blush rise to the surface of her skin.

Did they mean to imply that _Garfiled_ might have felt…

No, this was his job, not something that he enjoyed. Even if she wanted to believe that maybe there was something between them, she knew better than to entertain those thoughts. She was his client, nothing more.

But then again, he _had_ let her- Raven cut her thoughts off, trying to keep her embarrassment from showing in her face.

Tilting his head to the side, Roy kissed her ear and grinned. "But," he whispered, his voice dancing over her skin like sin, "if you ever have a change of heart, you know where to find us." He nibbled on her ear and dropped a card into her hand. "I'd be excited to see what all the fuss is about." He kissed her ear again and stood up, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Give me a call, sometime, Rae. I look forward to seeing you in a more… _leisurely_ setting."

Garth rolled his eyes. "Sorry, he's a bit of an idiot and completely tactless." He offered her an apologetic smile before leaning over and stealing a rather innocent kiss from her cheek. With a chuckle, he stood up and looked down at her. "But Roy is right… if you're ever in need of company, feel free to call. I'd be happy to answer."

Raven blushed.

"But I'm guessing your interests lie elsewhere…" He gave a polite wave and followed Roy deeper into the park, leaving Raven to mull over that enigmatic statement.

With a soft sigh, she looked down into her hands and shifted a little under the weight. Just what exactly did that _mean_?

)O(

_Sorry it's a little short, I wasn't quiiiite sure where I wanted this to go. Not sure how the next chapter is going to play out, but I think there's about 6 - 8 more of these mini-chapters before I call it quits. _

_Thanks for being awesome!_


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Behind Closed Doors  
**Chapter Fourteen

Garfield watched over the curves of her body as Raven leaned back against the pillows on her bed, her hands digging into the soft comforter as her breath grew more and more needy. Little pants morphed into low moans, and he could feel her writhing underneath him, her hips meeting each push from his mouth as every inch of her skin twitched with desire. A soft, desperate cry fell from her lips, followed by a flurry of curses, some in languages he didn't even know she spoke.

It was nice to know that he could make her lose control like this.

Her hand slid down to his hair, tangling in the blonde strands. "... _so close_."

Garfield redoubled his efforts, flicking his tongue over her clit as he pistoned two fingers in and out of her body at a rapid, frantic pace, rubbing against _that spot_ until she was a mess beneath him. Raven moaned again, her hand tightening in hair as she pushed her hips up into his mouth again, his name falling from her mouth over and over and over like a mantra.

He closed his eyes and listened to the low, almost gravelly sound of her voice, pretending for a short moment that this was _real_. That she was his and his alone, and he wasn't her toy and she wasn't his client, but they were real, _honest_ lovers. He held onto this fantasy as his name fell from her mouth again, her hand now _yanking_ on his hair. He allowed himself to dream that this was his bed, and these were his sheets, and he had just taken her out on an amazing date, and they were now making love, like lovers…

_Not a business agreement_.

Raven screamed and his eyes shot open as she came, the sweet, tart flavor of her filling his mouth. He ripped himself from his fantasy and slipped his fingers from her core. With one final flick to her clit, he lowered his mouth lapped up her cream, each flick of his tongue drawing out her orgasm for a little bit longer, until she was a sweaty, twisted mess of nerves, gasping and moaning against her sheets.

Garfield smiled and licked the rest of her from his lips, leaning back on his knees. He waited for a few moments, watching her soft, pale breasts raise and lower with her breaths. Something surprisingly male and possessive rose up inside him and he grinned, watching her float down from the heavens with the force of her orgasm. She looked broken, ragged around the edges and undeniably _his_. It was a sight he wanted to hold onto and cherish forever.

He hummed a little in the back of his throat, crawling over the length of her body as he trailed his fingertips up the length of her thighs. With a nip to her collarbone, he raised himself over her, nudging her nose with his own. "Ready to go again?"

She gasped and closed her eyes, pushing at his shoulder with a low laugh, endorphins still racing through her body. "At least give me a minute to come _down_."

He didn't really want to, but he knew better than to push at her.

"Mm…" He kissed up and down her neck, his hands palming her hips before sliding up her narrow ribcage. "Seems like a waste of time when I can be eating you out all over again."

He could feel her blush. "You're so crass sometimes."

She didn't mean it honestly. There was a teasing lilt to her voice, curling over the raw edges of pleasure still clinging to her, and Garfield found himself completely entranced with the sound. It was at moments like these that he felt like he could live in the fantasy forever, that maybe he would never have to face the fact that this was all a carefully built lie between them. He pressed another kiss to her collarbone and hovered over her again.

She looked up into his face and pushed a lock of hair out of his eyes. They stared at each other endlessly, and Garfield could feel that familiar need bubble up into his throat. It wasn't lust or desire, it was something much deeper than that. It ran deep into his chest and curled around his heart until he felt it grow roots, sinking deep into every inch of his bones before filling even the darkest parts of his soul with light.

A long stretch of silence slid before them before she whispered again, her voice softer this time. "Not again. Not just yet."

"Okay." He rolled onto his side, pulling her tightly against his chest and draping an arm over her stomach. He could feel her pulse still fluttering against her skin, rapid and excited as she fell from heaven back to earth. Kissing along her shoulder, he could feel a question bubble underneath her skin, catching in her throat as she tried to hold it back.

Garfield propped his head up on his hand and looked down at her, trying to ignore the little, fading red mark near her hip. He had noticed it earlier, a brand left by her sessions with Jason. He slid his hands down her stomach and let it rest over her hip, hiding the mark from his sight. It was a little movement, but something about it made him feel better, like he was erasing the echo of Jason from her body.

"You look like you want to say something," he mumbled, scraping his teeth along her collar.

Another long, slow silence slid between them and Raven sat up, resting her back against the headboard as she looked down at him. Her fingers tangled in his hair and she tugged a little, her voice soft and pensive. "Do you promise not to tease me?"

"Cross my heart." He ran his hand up and down her thigh before covering that mark on her hip again. "I promise not to say a single crass word - as you put it, Raven."

"Mm…" She chewed on her lower lip for a moment before looking down into his eyes, pulling at his hair again. "I… um… I want to tie you to the headboard and ride you."

Garfield couldn't help the smile from crawling across his lips, he looked up into her nervous, curious stare. He chuckled a little and squeezed her hip with his hands, sliding up into a sitting position as he leaned closer to her, nudging his nose against her own. He pitched forward just a little, letting a ghost of a kiss form on the swollen flesh of her lips. He could practically _feel_ the desire radiating off of her, and he wanted to _drown _in it. He wanted to wallow in every little bit of her, whether it was quiet moments like this where they were wrapped in the afterglow of sex, the desperate screams of her body as he sucked on her clit, or the insatiable lust she could have while riding him. He wanted every part of her, unadulterated and at her rawest form, for him and him alone.

"_Tie me up and ride me_… that sounds… _very_ interesting." He captured her lower lip between his teeth, pulling it into his mouth and sucking, running his tongue over her. With a laugh he released her mouth and searched her eyes. "Consider me intrigued, Raven. I'd like to hear a bit more."

She blushed and looked up into his eyes, running her tongue over his teeth marks in her lip. "J-jason taught me a few things, and I wanted to try it out on someone new."

The world seemed to jerk beneath him, sliding to an abrupt stop as her confession sunk deep.

Garfield fought against the urge to scream, anger bubbling up into his chest. He could feel his lungs constricting under the pain and weight of her words, and his lips folded over his teeth as he held back all the things he desperately wanted to say to her. If she had been aiming for his tender heart, she hit her mark dead-on. As he watched the innocence and question on her face, he felt the happy fantasy he had so precariously constructed fall away, leaving him to face the reality of the moment - she was his client and he was her _toy_.

He was just an escort to her.

A plaything.

A toy.

Nothing more than a well-endowed cock attached to a body that happened to have thoughts occasionally.

He felt like such a fucking _fool_.

A goddamned, stupid, idiotic _fool_.

Garfield forced his trademark smile, knowing it looked fake but no longer caring about what she thought anymore. He couldn't find the will to hide himself under the pain she had caused him. What was the point? If she wanted to treat him like a toy, he would treat her like a client. That was just a fact, and he was going to have to face it.

He pulled back a little and tapped his fingers on his thigh, glancing down at that red mark on her hip again, wishing it would just _disappear_ forever. He slid his tongue over his lower lip and bit back a snarl, settling on a breath of annoyed air. "_Jason_ has been playing with you, I see."

"Mm…" Raven seemed to see the lies in his eyes, and her words sprung forth, unable to stop them. She grabbed the folds of her comforter and leaned closer to him, her eyes narrowing. "No more than you've been playing with Tara, Garfield. I share a wall with her, you know. I can hear everything you say to her. More than that, I can hear everything you _do_ with her."

His heart fell into his stomach, and Garfield pulled back a little, looking into her face as his breath caught in his throat like claws. Tara had hired him a few more times since their initial meeting, and he was unable to turn her away, the agency practically forbade it unless he honestly believed he was in danger. So he had come to see her when she called, but he had always been so careful to avoid Raven when he was at the house. He made sure to tiptoe past her door and to keep the interactions between him and Tara practically silent. He honestly thought that he had gotten away with his meetings with Tara, he never _once_ thought that Raven would know.

And not only did she know, she seemed… _hurt_ by it.

He chewed on his lower lip, eyes wide as he watched at her. "You…"

"I _know_." Raven shrugged, her eyes not quite meeting his own. She fidgeted with the edge of her tanktop for a moment, twisting her legs in the sheets as she searched for the words she wanted to say to him. "I can hear it all, what you say to her, what she asks of you… when you give into her demands… and it's not exactly like you're playing _Twister_ over there."

His mouth opened of its own accord, and Garfield felt the escort in him rise to the surface before he could stop it. "Well, it _could_ be considered a fun form of Twister."

Raven, her eyebrows knitted together, finally lifted her stare to his own, and she whispered the words that shattered every part of him, leaving him nothing more than a broken, empty shell, completely at her mercy.

"You lie so well, Gar."

_Thanks for being so patient, friends! You're the best! The X-shaped mark idea I borrowed from Caprichoso who wrote a great little bit to this on Tumblr for me, because he's fabulous. Next chapter will very likely be Raven and Jason. Which, if you find yourself into Raven and Jason as a pairing, Bleeding Writer and I write AU's for them under the pen name of **Team Hellfire**. It's mostly raunchy, shameless smut. But, ya know, whatev._  
_Anyway, thanks again for being awesome, and please leave a review if you feel so inclined!_


	15. Chapter Fifteen

_\- Jason and Raven Chapter -_

**Behind Closed Doors  
**Chapter Fifteen

Raven shivered as the snap of the flogger came down on the curve of her ass. She gritted her teeth and buried her head into the pillow, pulling just a little at the restraints tying her arms behind her back. She was desperately trying to ignore the burning, almost insatiable lust that was pooling under her navel and dripping down between her thighs, but it might have been too late for her. She gasped as the flogger came down again, Jason's voice growling out numbers with each movement. Raven moaned loudly, the sound luckily muffled by her pillow, and she reached deep inside herself, trying to hold onto the last bit of her control. Every nerve ending seemed to be on fire, burning bright against the last dregs of her sanity, and it was only a matter of time before she shattered under his relentless attention.

The flogger came down again and Raven felt her control finally reach its end. Gasping and shivering, she looked over her shoulder at Jason, standing behind her, wrapping the leather of flogger around his fingertips. He leaned back on his heels and stared at her, that damnable smirk pulling at the edges of his full mouth.

"Princess?"

"_Please._" Her voice didn't sound like her own, it sounded aching and needy, as if she was just inches from falling apart under him. Raven pulled at her restraints again. "_Please_."

"Mm…"

He trailed his fingertips over the bright red of her skin, adding a soft, gentle touch to the endless fire that was consuming her. With a teasing smack, he brought his hand down on her ass before dipping it between her legs, two fingers finding her core and pumping slowly. Raven gritted her teeth, trying not to let her orgasm consume her just yet.

"Please _what_, Princess?"

He added a third finger to her core, pumping her with hard, quick strokes that made her head spin. Jason leaned down and kissed the marks he had made on her skin, his tongue coming out to soothe her just a little. Every sensation was threatening to break her, to make her fall into oblivion forever. Raven screwed her eyes shut and she gasped, hoping that maybe she could hold onto this feeling for a bit longer, but her legs trembled and sweat began to prick against her skin in little droplets as her stomach clenched and tensed.

"Please may I come?"

He slipped his fingers from her body, and Raven could hear him licking her from his fingers, but she didn't move. Her body hung precariously to the edge of that cliff, waiting to fall with just a word of approval. She swallowed and buried her head into the pillow again, widening her stance just a little more, as if to entice him to take her.

"Please, Red X, may I come?"

His laughter was almost playful as it resounded through the hot, tense silence between them, and his hands wrapped tightly around her hips, pulling her to the edge of the bed. He kissed up the length of her spine, nipping at her shoulder as his erection pressed against her core. Raven bit back another moan and she tried to control herself from pushing back against him. Gasping, she felt his fingers find her clit and tease, gently rolling the flesh between his thumb and forefinger. Raven finally screamed, her lungs nearly giving out as she buried her face into the pillow again.

"_That_'s the sound I want to hear." Without another word, he pushed himself into her body, shivering as he buried himself to the hilt. A few seconds of stillness skipped by and he groaned into her back, kissing down her spine. "This is going to be hard and fast, Little Bird."

The endearment did not go unnoticed, but Raven was too far gone to dwell on the words. With a low curse, she begged him to fuck her, and that was all he needed. His hands tightened on her hips and he moved with wild abandon. Jason was relentless, his body shaking and shivering as every push of himself inside her brought them both closer to the edge. The savage, primal need that built between them was the only thing that held them together at this point, just one more push and they would explode into nothingness.

Everything seemed to sharpen to a point, and Raven swore she must have left this plain of existence and floated somewhere entirely new and foreign. Her body tensed and shook, every muscle sizing as she let go of a noise that wasn't entirely human, and she gave herself over to pleasure. Behind her, Jason roared like a feral animal, his fingers biting into her hips as he yanked her hard against him, his body twitching and tensing over and over again until they were both nothing more than a puddle of muscles and raw nerve endings.

Minutes passed in slow, gasping silence before either of them moved. Jason's hands slipped from her hips, reaching to pull the knot free on her restraints. With a low whistle, he kissed up and down her wrists, his free hand easing kinks in her shoulders and back.

"Little Bird… you need to not pull so hard next time." He kissed the inside of her palm before slipping his hands under her weak, trembling form and pulling her onto the bed. Jason reached for her favorite blanket, wrapping her tightly in it and fluffing all the pillows around her with so much tenderness it almost seemed surreal. He tucked a bit of hair behind her ear and leaned down to look into her eyes. "You need to be more careful, you're starting to leave marks on your wrist. And if you don't tell me if they're too tight, I can't fix them."

"I know…" Raven let go of a slow, easy breath, watching as he removed his condom and began to clean himself up. As soon as he was done, he reached into his bag and pulled out lotions and a fresh cloth to clean her up with.

Jason crawled on the bed and began to wash her, his hands soft and smooth over her skin, each touch careful to evoke tenderness and caring. Raven leaned back against the pillows behind her, her eyes sliding close as the warm washcloth slid over her tense muscles and sore marks he had made with the flogger. She chewed on her lower lip, feeling the question between them even before he said anything to her.

"So…" The washcloth slipped over the muscles in her arm before moving to her breasts. "... want to tell me what this particular call was about? It's not really our normal night for play. Not that I mind moving my schedule around for you, Little Bird, but you're not usually so… _adamant _on seeing me so quickly, especially with a flogger."

Raven rolled over as his hands twisted her hips, laying her out on her stomach. She heard him open the lotion and let out a soft sigh as he worked it into her skin. With a weak, mumbled curse, she buried her face into the pillow and groaned, not sure if she should go into detail about what prompted this particular call, but if she didn't tell _someone_ she might actually explode. She needed to talk to someone about the things she was feeling, and as much as she would have normally bared her soul to Garfield, the things eating her alive were all _about_ him. She tucked her hands under her head and hummed a little, his fingers soft and gentle as they dug into a knot in her shoulder, rubbing the lotion deeper.

"It's complicated," she mumbled after a long moment.

"Complicated?" His fingers trailed down her spine, finding another knot in her muscles and working it free as he smoothed more lotion over her. "How so?"

The lotion smelled of lavender and chamomile, and the scent seemed to drown her in softness, easing her nerves and tension until everything felt _easier_. She readjusted her heat on the pillow and picked at a fold in her comforter. "Garfield is… an escort."

Jason laughed, his hands stilling on her back for a moment as he continued to chuckle. "Yes. Yes, he is. I am too. So, is Roy and Garth and Dick and Vic. They're _all_ escorts."

"Dick and Vic?"

"You haven't met them yet. Although I will say that Dick will be a nice match for Kory, if she's ever interested." Jason leaned over her back and kissed her shoulders with playful, tender nips. "But, sorry I interrupted you, Little Bird. You were talking about Garfield and his employment."

Raven's hands tightened in the comforter and she closed her eyes, taking in the scent and feeling of his hands over her, soothing her body after what had transpired between them. "I know this is stupid."

"There is nothing stupid between us, you know that." He kissed down her spine, his hands now working the lotion into the curve of her ass, soothing the marks he had made with the flogger. "If there's something you want to talk about, I'm here for you."

"I… I can hear him with Tara. In the next room."

"Oh." Jason's hands stilled and he pulled back a little, getting more lotion and sliding it down her legs. A few seconds skipped by before he urged her on a little more. "And you're… upset about it? Jealous? Possessive?" He gave an awkward half-hearted laugh. "We actually get that more than you expect, Little Bird. People who think we're theirs, but this is what we're trained to do, what we're _supposed_ to do. We're supposed to give you the illusion of love."

"I know that… I mean, you don't care for me, right?" She felt his smile and his fingers pinched the curve of her ass.

"I care for you, Raven. You're more than just a meal ticket for me. You're interesting and fun and _smart_, and good god you have the nicest ass I've ever seen." He took a moment to give her ass a tap, followed by a kiss at her lower back. Jason sat back on his heels and continued to massage her legs. "I don't love you, if that's what you're trying to ask… but give me enough time and I could love you - without question. And, I could easily see how someone else would love you. I could see that happening without much effort on either of your parts."

Raven's eyes closed, her heart thundering in her chest as she felt her blood surge through her veins. If what Jason was saying was true, did that mean she was more than just a client to Garfield? Did that mean that she was someone special to him? Her head was a jumble of thoughts, words, and feelings she wasn't sure if she completely understood yet. Did he have real feelings for her? Was that why he was so possessive over her? Why he was always so eager to answer her beck and call? He gave her everything she ever wanted without question. Garfield was easy, fun, sweet, a little goofy at times, but always willing to put herself over his own, and at first Raven had assumed that was because he was an escort and it was his job.

But what if it wasn't?

What if Garfield felt the same way for her that she did for him?

"You're thinking very loudly over there." There was the snap of the bottle cap closing and Jason put the lotion away. He kissed over her shoulders and pulled her into his embrace, bringing the blanket back up to cocoon them both under the warmth. "Is there something else you want to ask?"

"Mm… no…" She leaned back into him, letting his arms wrap around her stomach as he drew her deeper into his body. "I just… I'm just thinking a bit."

"Well… I'll leave this with you before you drift off to sleep, Little Bird..." Jason kissed her temple and rearranged the pillows around her so that she was more comfortable. "If you _are_ thinking about Garfield and… _whatever_ this might be between you, I highly suggest you figure your feelings soon, because he is leaving the agency in a few weeks."

Raven's eyes shot open and she stared straight ahead, unable to move under the weight of the news. "What?"

"He's leaving." Jason repeated softly as he kissed behind her ear. "And I am almost a hundred percent certain it's because of you, and everything you are to him. So, if you have feelings for Garfield, I highly suggest you completely understand them, because you may not get the chance to tell him again." He paused for a moment, his voice even softer. "And even though you're very important to me, Little Bird, I'd hate to see you lose out on someone like Gar."

Raven's eyes closed and she tried to control the butterflies in her stomach as she thought about his words. Did that mean… _what_ exactly?

He kissed her temple again. "Just a thought, Little Bird."

* * *

_Thank you so much for reading and all your support. This should be wrapping up soon, and I'm glad it's been enjoyed. Leave a review if you're inclined. Thanks for being awesome!_


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Behind Closed Doors  
**Chapter Sixteen

"You're leaving the agency?"

Garfield looked up from her textbook, the question suddenly strange over the silence in the room. The evening had started out so jovial and easy, that it felt almost natural to be around her. Yes, there had been a little unspoken tension in the air, but Garfield had brushed it off, imagining it more as excitement for another one of their many 'study sessions' that always ended with her _complete_ satisfaction. He should have known differently, but he had hoped and prayed that _maybe_ Jason learned to keep his mouth shut - obviously he didn't.

Garfield could see the confusion and reservation as he met her eyes, and the sight made his stomach turn a bit. Something painful and cold bubbled up into his chest and he shifted a little, trying to keep his words in check. Honestly, he didn't want to tell her that he had planned on leaving his present place of employment, he just wanted to leave. He wanted to walk away from all of this and never look back at what happened between them. More than that, he wanted to forget her and move on, but he was beginning to believe that wasn't an option anymore.

Licking his lips, Garfield leaned back on his heels and watched her.

"Next week will be our last session." It sounded cold to his own ears, but what else was he supposed to say? She was his client, and he was nothing more than just a little plaything to him, she'd made that perfectly clear during their previous session.

_You lie so well._

His eyes slid closed and he blocked the sudden push of emotions raging against him at the echo of her words. His heart felt like it was going to burst under the pressure and his hand clenched at his side. Why did she have to bring this up now, when he was working so hard to keep his distance? He just wanted this break to be clean, and he wanted to walk away from this… from _her_. But how could he, when she was looking at him with _those _eyes, as if she wanted him to stay? How could he find the strength to turn away from her?

But he was just a toy to her, he knew that.

Clearing his throat, Garfield shrugged and snapped her book shut with an air of finality he didn't know he possessed. "I've got a good job lined up somewhere else… I won't be making as much money, but… it's a good gig. I'll be happier there."

She seemed surprised by his words. "You're not happy here?"

"It's a job, nothing more. You know that. I'd like to make a career somewhere, and I can't be _this_ forever." He fought to keep his face emotionless as he looked down into her eyes, seeing something dark and pained in her expression. Part of him felt sorry that he was causing this kind of turmoil inside her, but the other part of him knew it was for the best. He wasn't what she needed in her life, she needed a real relationship with someone who wasn't… what _he_ was.

But, _Jesus_, this was killing him.

He had never wanted someone the way he wanted her.

"And us?" Raven pulled the book out of his hands, setting it to the side as her eyes relentlessly searched his own. "What about us?"

It took everything in Garfield's power not to swoop down and gather her petite body into his arms. He wanted to hold her close and tell her everything was going to be alright, and that he'd never leave her… but he couldn't lie to her like that. He wanted to keep the distance between them, it was the best option for both of them and he knew that. He just wished that this didn't have to hurt the way it did.

Breathing heavily through his nose, he leaned back on his heels and shrugged. "And, _what_ about us? You're my client, Raven… I appreciate your company and your kindness, but the truth is that this is a business arrangement, you know that."

_What in the world was he saying!?_ He couldn't find his breath, and he felt like his skin was going to go up in flames. Instead, he continued to stare at her, setting his jaw with a definitive _click_. He just wanted to hold her and protect her and keep her safe, even if it was from himself. Which was why he was doing this, nothing good would ever come from what was happening.

Looking away, he pushed at his hair and began to talk business again. "The agency will find you a good replacement match. I know Jason's been teaching you a lot, and as far as I am aware, you both enjoy your time together. Also, I know Garth and Roy thought you were pretty-"

"I don't want them." Her voice was barely above a whisper, but it sounded like a bomb had gone off in the middle of the room.

His eyes slid closed again and Garfield swallowed as his hands began to shake. His emotions were warring inside him, trying to win over one another, but he knew that he had to hold onto logic. Licking his lips, he opened his eyes and stared into her face, watching her cheeks flush with emotion. _Don't do this, Raven. Please… not when I'm trying to leave you. Please don't do this…_

"I want… I want you."

"You can't have me."

The words left his mouth quicker than he anticipated, and he could see Raven pull back from him, her eyes widening. She sat there, waiting for him to explain himself, hands shaking as the silence weighed down on them like a curse. Garfield took a long, deep breath and steeled his emotions, trying to guard himself from any more pain.

"Raven… I'm a toy, a plaything, a _business_ arrangement… you only think you want me because that's the way I've acted. That's what I've tricked you into believing." His heart twisted and slammed against his ribs, and it took everything in his power not to visibly wince at his own words. Instead, he reached for her book again, pulling it off the bed as he searched for the page they were on. "What we have isn't really honest. I enjoy my time with you, and I like you, but this… this isn't _real_."

He had never wanted to die more than he did in this moment. If he could die, he might never have to look into her hurt expression ever again.

A long moment slid by in silence, and Raven took a slow, careful breath. "You moan my name."

He ground his teeth together, biting back all the things he wanted to keep locked inside his heart Really, he wished she didn't notice that.

"You gave me your personal cell number."

His eyes closed again. Why was she doing this to him?

"You picked me up from the bar the night I drank too much… and you brought me back here and tucked me into bed. You took care of me. You've seen me at my absolute worst, and yet you were _there_, never asking me for anything and never judging me!"

His heart was pounding as she inched closer and closer to the truth.

"You looked so _defeated_ when I told you I was going to take Jason to a stupid party… that I wanted to take _you_ to!" She gasped and pushed at her hair. "Damnit, Gar, I wanted to take _you_!"

She was yelling now, and each word felt like a bullet piercing his soul. He shivered and shuddered and opened his eyes to look at her. Raven stood at the end of her bed, her stare wild and her hair hanging a mess. She looked as though she were about ready to explode in a flurry of curses and anger, and something about it made his heart melt. Garfield wanted to hold onto this image forever, but he knew that he needed to keep her far away from him. He was dangerous to her, and she needed to remember that.

"So, if none of that mattered, then what the _fuck_ is this then?"

Garfield let the book fall back on the bed. "Maybe this was a bad idea."

"Garfield!"

He shook his head and started for the door, picking up his jacket by the door.

"Garfield!"

He paused at the doorway and tried to hold himself together. Standing there, he rested his hand on the door handle, knowing that if he looked at her, he would lose the last shred of resolve he had left. "I'll have the agency return tonight's fee."

"You can't just-"

"_Goodbye_, Raven."

"Garfield!"

He opened the door and one foot landed in the hallway before she lost her temper. Raven's hands reached out and grabbed onto the sleeve of his jacket, pulling him back into her bedroom.

"_Goddamnit, Garfield! Don't you understand that I think I love you!_"

* * *

_Thanks for being patient, friends! I hope it was enjoyed. The next (and last) chapter will be up soon._


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Behind Closed Doors  
**Chapter Seventeen

Garfield had to leave.

He just _had_ to.

He had to turn away from her and never look back, never bother her with all of the emotions bursting inside him. His head spun a little and it almost felt as if he were seconds from passing out. But he couldn't give up on her, not yet - not _ever_. He turned and looked at her, never wanting to pull away from the sight in front of him. Garfield felt ridiculous, his hands were shaking at his sides, eyes fluttering, heart pounding, ears ringing, and yet through the cacophony of noise and silence exploding together, all he could focus on was _her_.

Raven.

Her eyes wide, her face flushed, her lips trembling… _her_ \- completely and honestly _her_.

He licked his lips and whispered, "What was that?"

"I… it just came out." She chewed on her lower lip, fear and nervousness flooding her dark eyes. "It was an accident."

"No," he walked back into her room and shut the door, grateful that her roommates were nowhere to be found. That left them free to scream and yell and rejoice in the honesty that flooded the room right now. Fighting against the emotions racing against him, Garfield leaned closer to her, lips pulling back in an almost animalistic snarl. "No, Raven, it _didn't_ just come out, and it _wasn't_ an accident. Admit it, you've been… _thinking_ about this, haven't you? About the way you feel?"

She was quiet, but her eyes looked down at the floor, as if ashamed. He opened his mouth to say something, but she cut him off.

"I know that this is your job-"

"_Was,_" he interjected.

"-I respect that." She clenched her hands at her sides, choosing not to address what he had said to her and focused more on what she wanted to say. "I respect and understand that part of what you do is trick women into believing that there is something in nothing. You are an actor, a con artist, and a _number_ of other things that all accumulate into who _you _are, and _you_ make people believe that all of this is real. That you enjoy making love when it is nothing more than a job to you. You punch in, you collect your paycheck, you punch out. Some people work on a line, you work in a bed."

Garfield felt a bit of shame and pride mingling together to create something he didn't have a name for. He wanted to talk back to her, to say something - _anything_ \- in response to her words and accusations, but he couldn't think of anything relevant to say. In fact, he couldn't think of anything at all. She was right, and there was no denying it. Instead, he licked his lips again and watched her lift her eyes to his own.

"But… you made me believe that I was different."

He shivered, his stare never leaving her own.

"What we had _was_ special. You didn't treat me like you treated Terra." She moved just a few steps forward, her hands reaching out to tangle in the folds of his t-shirt. She was trembling just a little, but she didn't stop speaking. "You didn't treat me like a meal ticket, or a paycheck, or just another woman. You treated me like I was _someone_, and not just any someone, but someone important to you. You went out of your way for me, time after time after time, and yet here you are saying it was just what you were supposed to do."

He closed his eyes, bringing his hand up to hers, still tangled in his shirt. A few seconds skipped by and he pulled her hand tightly against his chest, letting her feel his heart flutter against his sternum. He wanted to believe that her heart matched his own, and that they were one in the same. Leaning forward, he rested his forehead against her own, looking down into her eyes as she kept talking, her voice dropping to a whisper.

"Tell me, Garfield-"

"_Gar_," he corrected with a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. "You called me _Gar_."

Raven blushed, but she didn't pull away, and he could feel her breath hitch as she moved closer. "_Gar_. Tell me, was I _just_ a client?"

"No." He dropped his hands to her hips, his voice low and grumbling as he inched forward. The words seemed to bubble up from the depths of his soul, and he wasn't entirely certain he could stop them. "Not since that first night. Not since the moment I laid eyes on you. No, Raven, you were never _ever_ a client to me. You were always something more than that… you were something _I_ wanted."

"You wanted me?"

"I _want_ you," he corrected, his hands tightening on her hips. "I want you as something more than just a client. I want you as a lover, as _my_ lover." He gave a weak laugh and shook his head, pulling his arms around her and drawing her against his chest. "Every time we were together, I imagined we were at my home, that we were so much more than what we were in that moment. I had the audacity to dream that you actually loved me, and I loved you in return. It was more than just a transaction or business arrangement. It _always_ was."

Raven was shuddering against him, and it took Garfield a long moment to realize she was fighting tears. He pulled her tightly against him, kissing her hair and murmuring things into her ear. The world was melting around them, drowning every little thing in light that burned so bright it almost hurt to look at. No more secrets, no more lies, _no more acting_… it was just them, as they were, unadulterated. Garfield continued to kiss along her hair, and his hands ran up and down her back.

"I love you."

Raven looked up at him, grabbed his chin, and pulled his mouth tightly against her own.

That was all he needed.

Garfield threw her to the bed, his hands not moving fast enough against her body as he shed her clothes and threw them to the floor. He was grunting and cursing under his breath, knowing that he sounded desperate and needy, and not giving a damn. There was no need to impress her, no need to lie about the way he felt - he _loved her_. Everything about her. Her nerdy little glasses, her long talks on poetry as he nodded off to sleep, her strong legs that wrapped around him tightly, her plump ass that fit into his hands, her love for bad television… _everything_. He wanted every part of her, the good, the bad, the past, the present… _their future._

Raven rolled him under her, and with barely any ceremony, she raised herself above him, and sunk down onto his cock. Garfield groaned, and his eyes practically rolled back into his head as he grunted out her name between clenched teeth, feeling her shudder and roll her hips against him. She felt _heavenly_. Her body was tight and welcoming, as if was made for him and him alone, and he was determined to never share her again. Not _ever_.

Raven rode him, her thighs bunching as her hands dug into his chest. "_Say it_."

"Say what, Raven?" He grinned, his fingers biting into her thighs as he watched his cock, slick with her essence, disappear into her body. It was nothing short of _art_. Licking his lips, he looked up into her face, watching her lips part as she gasped and cursed. "What do you want me to say?"

"_My name_." Her fingernails bit into his chest and she curved her back just a little, grinding against _that spot_. Shivering, she met his stare again_. _"Say my name, Gar. _Please_."

"Raven." He sounded hoarse and a little broken, but the smile wouldn't leave his face if he tried. Garfield raised a hand to her neck and he pulled her down towards him. "_Raven_. Raven. Raven. Raven. Raven." Over and over again he said her name until it sounded like a prayer, his mouth found her own and he kissed her, his tongue delving into all her secret hollows and tasting her for all she was worth.

She was his.

He was hers.

This game they played in the shadows of closed rooms was over, and all that was left was _them_.

Raven's back arched, and she ripped her mouth away from his own, eyes wild as a single word fell from her lips.

"_Gar_."

* * *

_Thanks for being awesome friends. I hope this didn't suck. _

**The End**


End file.
